1 Zwei Paar braune Augen
by 80erSerienLadyGermany
Summary: Was dachten Amanda und Lee übereinander, als sie sich das erste mal trafen. Was war der gegenseitige Eindruck. War von Anfang an eine gewisse Anziehungskraft vorhanden?
1. Das erste Treffen

Haftungsausschluss: „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Productions an. Ich liebe die Serie und diese Geschichte ist nur für den Spaß gedacht.

Diese Geschichte enthält Texte aus dem Skript "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" "The first time" Nur zum besseren Verständnis. Sie gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Production.

1.1 Zwei Paar braune Augen

Amanda King lief nervös in ihrem Schlafzimmer hin und her. In ihren Händen hielt sie ein kleines Kärtchen, auf welches sie immer wieder schaute.

Der heutige Tag verlief nicht wie geplant. Sie hatten doch nur ihren Freund zum Zug bringen wollen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und dachte etwas wütend, wenn Sie es nicht gemacht hätte, hätte sie jetzt ihre Ruhe, warum sollte ein Auto denn nicht nass werden.  
Ihre Gedanken waren nicht rational. Wenn sie es nicht getan hätte, dann hätte sie ihn nicht getroffen. OK, dann würde dieses Päckchen nicht in ihrem Esszimmer liegen, aber Sie hätten auch nie in diese wunderschönen braunen Augen geblickt. Die so bittend waren, so intensiv. Was hatte sie sich nur gedacht, Dean war doch ihr Freund, was sollten sie andere Augen interessieren. Wenn Sie aber ehrlich zu sich selbst war, diese Augen konnte sie nicht vergessen. Und vor einer haben Stunde, da waren sie genauso schön gewesen, nur nicht so verzweifelt wie heute Morgen.  
Sein Bitten am Bahnhof, seine Worte:

„ _Ich bin in Schwierigkeiten. Bitte… Bitte! "  
„ Nimm das einfach. Steig in den Zug. Es ist eine Frage von Leben und Tod! "  
„Gib es dem Mann mit dem roten Hut."  
_

Und sie hatte es getan, nur war da nicht ein Mann mit rotem Hut, nein mindestens 25 Männer mit rotem Hut. Absurd das Ganze. Sie mussten eine Fahrkarte kaufen und eine Station mit dem Zug fahren. Und dann ein Taxi zum Bahnhof zurück. Das hat sie Geld und Zeit gekostet. Und eine Ausrede für ihre Mutter.  
Als sie heute Morgen vom Zug weg ging, nachdem sie sich von Dean verabschiedet hatte, war sie ja über ihn verärgert gewesen. Wieder hatte er so eine Bemerkung wegen Heiraten gemacht. Sie wollte nicht wieder heiraten. Die Scheidung war ja gerade mal vor knapp einem Jahr gewesen. Aber auch ihre Mutter will sie unbedingt wiederverheiraten. Aber warum sollte sie. Man muss doch nicht verheiratet sein. Es waren die 80er, da konnte sie genauso ledig bleiben und ihren Spaß haben. Oh, Gott, ihre Mutter wäre entsetzt über ihre Gedanken. Und eigentlich kamen ihr diese auch gerade das erste Mal. Aber warum nicht, der Mann mit diesen tollen braunen Augen hat es ihr irgendwie angetan, etwas in ihr gerührt, was schon lange schlummerte. Ob sie die alte Amanda vom College wieder hervorholen konnte?  
Und nun hat er ihr beim Moby's Dock diese Karte unter den Scheibenwischer geklemmt. Aber Moment, wie hat er sie überhaupt gefunden. Wie konnten er zum Moby's Dock kommen. Oh mein Gott, auf was hat sich da eingelassen.  
Sie holte tief Luft. Aber diese Augen. Sie grinste über sich.

Dann griff sie doch zum Telefon und rief die Nummer an. Sie musste das Päckchen los bekommen und ihn vielleicht doch noch einmal sehen. Sie schüttelte entsetzt über sich den Kopf. Amanda du hast einen Freund. Oh ja, einen total langweiliger Freund, der nur vom Heiraten sprach.

_Eine Frauenstimme meldete sich: „9-9-8-6. Wer ruft an?"  
Amanda: „Amanda King."  
Dann war eine ganz kurze Pause zu bemerken, ihr Anruf wurde umgeleitet.  
Lee: „Hallo. Ich dachte, Sie wären neugierig auf alles."  
Amanda: „Hören sie zu, ich habe angerufen um ihnen zu sagen, lassen sie mich in Ruhe."  
Lee: „Es ist möglich, dass sie beobachtet werden."  
Amanda lachte nervös: „Beobachtet?"  
Lee: „Sehen sie, ich habe sie sehr in Schwierigkeiten gebracht und ich will sie nicht verletzen! Mrs. King, wir müssen uns treffen! Heute. 5 Uhr."  
_

Er nannte ihr seinen Namen und noch die Adresse und die Verbindung war unterbrochen.

Seine Stimme hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen war. Was war nur mit ihr los, sie musste sich ja wirklich eingestehen, der Mann faszinierte sie irgendwie. War es das Unbekannte, der Nervenkitzel?  
Sie entschloss sich zu dem Treffen zu gehen, aber ohne Päckchen. Wenn er ein Verbrecher war, war sie ohne Päckchen sicherer vor ihm.

Als sie dann am Treffpunkt etwas verwirrt aufgrund der Umgebung seine Stimme hörte und zu ihm aufblickte, spürte sie ihr Herz bis in den Hals und schaute ihm dann atemlos zu, als er mit lockeren Schritten die Treppe hinab kam.

Lee Stetson hatte sie kurz von der Treppe aus beobachtet, bevor er sie angesprochen hatte. Ihm war die Frau den ganzen Tag nicht aus den Gedanken gekommen. Klar, einerseits brauchte er dringend das Päckchen, sein Job hing davon ab, aber gleichzeitig hatte sie ihn auch irgendwie fasziniert. Am Bahnhof. Er war so froh gewesen, dass sie ihm half. Ihre Augen, die ihn erst ablehnend und nachdem sie sie geschlossen hatte, dann freundlich angesehen hatten.

Nachdem er sie dann in der Führerscheindatei gefunden hatte, zufällig bei ihr zu Hause ankam, als sie wegfuhr, ihr dann folgte zum Schulsportplatz und dann zum Moby' Dock. Sie war eine Mutter, so gar nicht sein Ding. Als sie dann interagierte mit ihm und gleichzeitig mit den Kindern im Wagen, war er von ihrem Multitasking beeindruckt. Nun hatten ihn die Augen erst erschrocken und dann wütend angeblickt. Wie würden diese dunkelbraunen Augen aussehen, wenn sie mit Zuneigung blickten. Er schüttelte den Kopf über seine absurden Gedanken, eine Hausfrau aus Arlington, nun wirklich nicht sein Beuteschema. Mit einem überheblichen Grinsen im Gesicht rief er nach ihrem Namen.  
Und als sie zu ihm aufschaute, nahm ihm der Blick kurz den Atem.

_Amanda: „Hallo, Mr. Stetson."  
Lee: „Lee. Ich dachte, das wäre eine schöne Abwechslung zu unseren üblichen Begegnungen."  
_

_Dann waren sie am Tanzen. Lee zog sie näher an sich, legte die Wange an ihre Haare. Mit geschlossenen Augen nahm er den Duft ihres leichten Parfüms war, einen Moment gefangen in dem Gedanken, dass sie ihm doch sehr gut gefiel.  
_

_Amanda, geschockt von den Gefühlen, die sie in seinen Armen überfluteten, vergrößerte den Abstand beim Tanzen zu ihm und fragte: „Wie haben sie mich gefunden?"  
Lee war kurz enttäuscht von der Distanzierung antwortete ihr dann: „Wir haben Wege."  
Amanda. „Hmm,… ich dachte, nur Nazis und Spione sagen das."  
Lee: „Nun, ich bin kein Nazi."  
Amanda sah in verwundert an.  
_

Die Ereignisse hatten sich total ihrer Kontrolle entzogen. Nachdem sie realisiert hatte, dass der Mann, neben dem sie nun in seinem Porsche saß, ein Spion war, sie verfolgt wurden, dabei pitschnass wurden, dann erfahren mussten, dass ihre Mutter das bewusste Päckchen zur Post gebracht hatte, waren sie nun auf dem Weg zu der bewussten Poststation. Beide hatten zwar wieder trockene Sachen an, aber ihr war nicht klar, was sie nun mitten in der Nacht bei der Poststation machen sollten.

Lee Stetson hatte ihr mit einem beschuldigenden Blick mitgeteilt, dass sein Chef, mit dem er telefoniert hatte, ihn gerade suspendiert hatte. War das ihre Schuld? Natürlich nicht, was konnte sie dazu. Wer war den der berufliche Spion, sie ja schließlich nicht. Aber seine abweisende, beschuldigende Art hatte ihr weh getan. Sie wollte nicht, dass diese Augen sie so ansahen. Der musternde Blick über sie, als ihre nassen Kleider an ihr klebten, der hatte ihr besser gefallen. Dieser kurze unverborgene anerkennende Blick, bevor er sich hinter einer Maske der Gleichgültigkeit verbarg, hatte ihr gefallen und entsprach ihren Gedanken zu seiner nassen Erscheinung. Sie schimpfte aber selbst mit sich, was war mit ihr los. Der Mann hat sie nicht zu interessieren, er war unfreundliche, anmaßend und offensichtlich ein Weiberheld. Sie hatte einen festen Freund. Sie ermahnte sich, an Dean zu denken, nur wie sah er eigentlich aus? Sie wurde immer verwirrter.

In was hatte diese Frau ihn da rein geschafft. Sie sollte doch nur ein Päckchen übergeben. OK, wenn dort nicht nur ein Mann mit rotem Hut war, hatte sie tatsächlich ein Problem gehabt, das konnte er nicht verleugnen. Aber nun lag diese Päckchen bei der Poststation. Sie waren jetzt gerade auf dem Weg dorthin. Aber was war verdammt noch mal so schwer daran, auf ein Päckchen aufzupassen. Er ärgerte sich, musste dann aber auch gleichzeitig ihr anerkennen, dass dies mit der Adresse der Tante nicht falsch gedacht war. Ein gefährliches Päckchen einfach zu verschicken, um es in Sicherheit zu bringen, eigentlich kein schlechter Gedanke. Aber das konnte er jetzt nicht gebrauchen. OK, das mit der Party heute hätte nicht sein müssen, er wollte Eindruck auf sie machen. Aber warum eigentlich. Sie war eine Hausfrau, total langweilig, nicht auf seiner Wellenlänge. Er schloss verärgert kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft. Das war keine gute Idee gewesen, die Augen kurz zu schließen. Gleich hatte er sie vor Augen gehabt, als ihre nassen Kleider an ihrem Körper klebten und ihre schmale Gestalt deutlich zu sehen war. Er rief sich in Erinnerung, dass er auf üppigere Frauen stand. Aber es glückte ihm gerade nicht so gut.

Nun stand sie in dieser Geheimdienstzentrale unter der Erde. So eine hochnäsige, aufgeblasene Blondine, die sich offensichtlich für was Besseres hielt zu ihrer Bewachung.  
„Privatunterricht zum Kochen."  
Amanda musste kichern, Kochunterricht, so ein Quatsch. Was ist an kochen so schwierig, als dass man dafür Privatunterricht braucht. Mehr als Rezepte lesen und verstehen brauchte man dazu nun wirklich nicht.  
Das hier war nun wirklich eine ganz andere Welt als ihre. Aber trotzdem faszinierend. Nur diese Blondine nicht, die kann ihr gestohlen bleiben.  
OK, das Päckchen war nicht mehr in der Poststation gewesen, hatten es sich wirklich die Männer geholt, die Lee verfolgt und zusammengeschlagen hatten? Vielleicht oder auch nicht.

Lee hatte wütend mit schnellen Schritten mit ihr die Agentur verlassen, war mit seinem Porsche viel zu schnell gefahren und nun waren sie beim Jefferson Memorial Gebäude. Auch hier musste sie sich sehr beeilen, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten, als er die Stufen hinauf lief. Erst oben wurde er langsamer.

Er wollte sie los werden, nein, er musste sie los werden, sie nicht weiter hineinziehen, nicht in Gefahr bringen. Sie war eine Hausfrau und hatte zwei Kinder. Ihr anderes, ihm fremdes Leben. Aber eigentlich würde er sie gerne zum Abendessen einladen und sehen was kommen könnte. Oh, verdammt, alter Junge, sie geht dir unter die Haut, du musst sie los werden.

_Lee: „Wie auch immer, es tut mir leid, dass ich sie in all das hineingezogen habe."__  
__Amanda: „Jetzt. das klingt nach einem auf Wiedersehen."__  
__Lee: „Das ist es. Sie haben ein anderes Leben, in das sie zurückkehren können."__  
__Amanda: „Ähm, was ist mit ihnen? Haben sie kein anderes Leben, in das sie zurückkehren können?"__  
__Lee: „Nicht so, dass sie es bemerken würden."__  
__Amanda: „Also niemals eine Mrs. Spy, keine kleinen Spione? Keine Freundinnen, keine Freunde?"__  
__Lee: „Sehen Sie, Sie haben von dem Wort "Einzelgänger" gehört?_"

Auf sich zeigend, fragte er sich, was dieses Gespräch sollte. Ein Agent mit Familie ist immer ein Problem, aber das war ja egal, er wollte keine. Er fühlte sich wohl so alleine. Niemand um den er sich sorgen musste, niemand der sich um ihn sorgte. Mal hier und dort eine Verabredung, nie was Ernstes. Wenn die Frau nett war und es auch wollte, vielleicht mal eine Nacht. Ohne Verpflichtung. Und viel, viel seltener, als ihm nachgesagt. Von Amanda King musste er sich verabschieden, er fand sie faszinierend, sie regte etwas in ihm. Auch der Wunsch nach einer Nacht mit ihr, nur ihm war klar, dass er dafür mehrere Verabredungen brauchte, um an das Ziel zu kommen. Und dazu war er nicht bereit.

_Amanda: „Nun, ich hoffe sie gehen nicht in diese Singel-Bars. Sie werden nie ein nettes Mädchen in einer dieser ..."__  
__Lee dreht sich zu ihr um und stoppte ihre Rede. Das ging ihm gerade zu weit.__  
__Lee: „Schau, machen sie sich keine Sorgen, okay?"__  
__Amanda: „Haben sie einen Platz zum Erntedankfest?"  
_

Lee verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Was für eine Frage von einer Frau, die er gerade erst einen Tag kannte. Sie wollte ihn doch nicht einladen. Das musste er schnell beenden.

_Lee: „Ah, Amanda! Ich mag es, alleine zu sein. Sie werden feststellen, dass ich nicht einmal mit einem Partner arbeite."__  
__Amanda: „Nein, ich hatte es nicht gemerkt. Aber das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass wir zu beschäftigt waren, zusammen zu arbeiten."__  
__Lee: „Nein, nein, nein, nein. Du warst kein Partner. Du warst ein Notfall! Ein Partner ist ein Kerl, der über Ihre Witze lacht, Ihnen die Socken leiht und eines Tages eine Kugel durch den Kopf bekommt!"  
_

Oh man, was dachte er sich eigentlich, ihr so was zu sagen. Etwas so Offenes, was eigentlich niemanden was anging. Was hatte sie an sich, dass er es ihr erzählte. Ja, er musste sie schnell los werden.

_Amanda unterbrach die lange Pause: „Waren sie lange Freunde?"__  
__Lee: „Nicht lange genug."  
Er schaute Amanda wieder an, nahm ihre Hand: „Auf Wiedersehen, Amanda."__  
__Amanda: „Werde ich dich wiedersehen?"__  
__Lee: „Nein."__  
__Amanda nickte enttäuscht.__  
__Amanda: „Was werden sie tun?"__  
__Lee: „Zuerst werde ich diesen Fall erledigen, meinen Namen reinwaschen, dann dachte ich, ich würde mich betrinken."__  
__Amanda lächelte über seine Worte, die sie aber gleichzeitig auch traurig machten: „Also auf Wiedersehen und vielen Dank."__  
__Er ging in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gekommen waren. Amanda drehte sich um und sah ihm nach.__  
__ Amanda: „Auf Wiedersehen!"__  
__Lee winkt ihr nur über die Schulter zurück und ging, ohne sich umzudrehen davon.  
_

Er musste Abstand zu ihr schaffen, schnell, sonst würde er noch einen Fehler machen. Sie vielleicht doch zu einem Essen einladen. Und wenn sie annehmen würde, was dann… Oh, er musste schnell weg. Was sie mit ihm machte, war ihm nicht klar. Warum sie ihn faszinierte, das konnte er sich auch nicht erklären.

Amanda folgte Lee ein Stück und schaute ihm von der obersten Stufe des Jefferson Memorial Gebäude hinterher. Würde sie ihn wirklich nicht wiedersehen. Der Gedanke gefiel ihr nicht. Er hatte eben zwar vehement sein Alleinsein als das von ihm gewollte Leben verteidigt, aber in seinen Augen hatte sie was anderes gesehen. Diese Einsamkeit war selbstgewählt, aber nur als Schutz. Schutz vor was, war er verletzt worden? So wie sie, ihre Ehe war gescheitert und das tat heute noch weh. Ob sie für die Ehe nicht geeignet war? Sie wollte nicht, dass er aus ihrem Leben verschwand, das musste sie sich eingestehen. Er war interessant, ein Nervenkitzel. Seit gestern Morgen war in ihrem Leben was los. Nicht nur immer Kinder, Haushalt, helfen bei den Hausaufgaben. Sich selbst hat sie in den letzten Jahren vergessen, hintenangestellt. Jetzt war mal was Aufregendes geschehen. Und dann dieser Mann, diese Augen. Sie lächelte. Ihre Augen folgten seiner Gestalt, bis er hinter den Bäumen der nächsten Weggabelung verschwand. Dann ging sie die Stufen hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem Taxistand. War er nun wirklich aus ihrem Leben für immer verschwunden? Um ihr Herz legte sich eine leichte Beklemmung. Sie wollte ihn wiedersehen. Er sollte nicht verschwinden. Nach einem tiefen, tiefen Atemzug versuchte sie die Gedanken an ihn wegzuschieben, nach vorne sehen, dieses Kapitel in ihrem Leben abhaken. Ob Dean ihre Zukunft war?

Amanda ging wütend in ihrem Wohnzimmer hin und her. Was für ein arroganter Idiot war doch dieser Lee Stetson. Sie soll sich lieber fernhalten. Sie könnte was vermasseln. Sie wollte ihm doch nur sagen, was Phillip in dem Päckchen gefunden hatte. Und schon toll, es hat ihn eigentlich nicht interessiert. Ok, er hat sich mit einem Lächeln am Schluss für seine Worte entschuldigt. Erst macht er so einen Wind mit dem Päckchen und wenn er dann weiß was drin war, kann er nichts damit anfangen und hält es für Blödsinn.  
Duck a la Nathan Hale. Valley Forge Flapjacks. Pilgrims Peach Puff.  
OK, klingt alles eigentümlich. Aber ist sie der Spion oder er.  
Sie machte sich ans Staubsaugen. Währen dessen gingen ihr diese drei Begriffe immer wieder durch den Kopf. Und dann hatte sie eine Idee.

Und nun kauerte sie hinter ein paar Kisten im Keller des Hauses von Mrs. Welsh. Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt war die Tür zu dem Raum, in dem Lee gefangen war. Er hatte sich durch irgendein Gerede über eine Operation Pinocchio Zeit erkauft, aber die würde ihm nicht viel bringen, da ja niemand wusste wo er war, außer sie. Und oben in den Räumen war Francine Desmond, aber sie konnte auch nicht helfen. Nein, sie war sogar diejenige, die alles verraten hatte. Nur weil sie bei jemanden Berühmten Kochunterricht nehmen musste, statt einfach mal ein Rezeptbuch in die Hand zu nehmen. Also hing es an ihr, ob Lee das hier überlebte. Aber sie sollte sich ja raushalten, sie könnte ja alles vermasseln. Ja, sie wusste, dass diese Gedanken gerade sehr zynisch waren. Wenn sie es jetzt vermasselt, dann wäre sie wohl auch mit dran. Angst kam in ihr hoch, was hatte sie getan, nur wegen ein paar tollen braunen Augen setzte sie ihre Sicherheit und das Glück ihrer Söhne aufs Spiel. Wenn sie jetzt hier sterben würde, dann müssten die beiden ohne Mutter aufwachsen. Sie ermahnte sich, solche Gedanken waren nicht hilfreich, nein, sie würden sie eher behindern.  
Sie presste sich fester an die Wand, als sie Schritte hörte. Der eine Mann kam zurück und holte Lee aus dem Raum und verschwand mit ihm nach oben. Sie ging in die Richtung zurück, aus welcher sie gekommen war und wartete.

Nach den Anweisungen von Lee hatte sie es geschafft, den Hubschrauber wieder zu landen. Beide brauchten ein paar Minuten, um sich zu sammeln. Dann versuchte sie sich nochmals an dem Knoten und konnte dann die Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken entfernen. Lee sprang ohne was zu sagen aus dem Hubschrauber und wollte in die Richtung laufen, wo Amandas Wagen im Graben gelandet war. Da sah er aber Agentur-Fahrzeuge näherkommen, deren Insassen sich um Mrs. Welsh und ihren KGB-Kollegen kümmerten. Er blieb stehen. Durch seinen Kopf schoss nur ihr Name, Amanda. Er drehte sich zum Hubschrauber um und eilte zurück. Er fand sie noch immer auf dem Platz sitzend im Hubschrauber. Sie hatte sich in den Sitz zurück gelehnt, den Kopf angelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Er öffnete die Klappe und half ihr raus.

Sie schaute ihn mit erstaunten Augen an, das Adrenalin raste noch immer in ihr, ließ aber nach. Der Schrecken über das geschehene kam über sie. Lee's schöne braune Augen schauten besorgt und freundlich auf sie hinab. Dann nahm er sie in die Arme, hielt sie, als wollte er sie vor der ganzen Welt beschützen. Er beruhigte sie mit knappen besorgten Worten. Sie hörte ihn nicht genau, ihre Gefühle, die seine Arme auslösten, nahmen sie ein. Und brachten sie dann aber auch wieder zur Besinnung. Sie befreite sich vorsichtig aus seinen Armen, lächelte ihn dankbar an.

Er hatte die Angst und den Schrecken in ihren braunen Augen gesehen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie Angst hatte, er wollte sie beschützen, festhalten. Es fühlte sich gut an, sie in den Armen zu halten. Er beruhigte sie mit lieben Worten; du bist gut geflogen, hast du gut hinbekommen, danke, du hast uns gerettet. Amanda du warst toll. Bitte beruhige dich, es ist alles gut und bleibt gut. Er war nicht sicher, ob sie ihn verstand. Als sie sich von ihm vorsichtig befreite und ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, fühlte er den Verlust ihrer Wärme, aber ihr Lächeln entschädigte ihn.

Sie konnten ganz schön nervig sein. Billy hat sie fast um den Verstand geredet. Was heißt hier fast, ganz um den Verstand geredet. Sie als sein neuer Partner, das kann nicht sein Ernst sein. Und jetzt redete sie ihm das Ohr ab mit speziellem Training, Zahnarzt der Kinder und Gemüseverkäufer. Was? Ihr Ernst? Sie lebt doch in einer ganz anderen Welt. Aber diese ruhigen, schönen, braunen Augen. Wenn Sie ihn damit anschaute konnte er sich in ihnen verlieren.


	2. Hole deine Gedanken aus der Gosse

Haftungsausschluss: „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Productions. Ich liebe die Serie und diese Geschichte ist nur für den Spaß gedacht. Ein Verstoß ist nicht beabsichtigt.

Diese Geschichte enthält Texte aus dem Skript „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" „There goes the neighborhood" Nur zum besseren Verständnis. Sie gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Production und sind hier nur verwendet zum Verständnis.

Ein großes Danke an Sally1093 für das Korrekturlesen.

**Hole deine Gedanken aus der Gosse**

Der Tag hatte so gut angefangen, ein gemütliches berufliches Gespräch mit Billy auf den Gängen der Agentur, ein kurzes Geplänkel mit Francine. Aber dann kamen die Worte von Billy:

„_Was dich angeht, Scarecrow, ich glaube, du hast einen Besucher oben."  
_

Auf dem Weg zum Georgetown-Foyer fragte Lee sich, was Amanda King wollte. Billy hatte ihr die Formulare zum Ausfüllen mitgegeben, damit sie eine Hintergrunduntersuchung machen konnten. Ohne diese Untersuchung konnte bei ihnen niemand einen Job bekommen, natürlich nur, wenn bei der Untersuchung nichts Gravierendes auftauchte. Aber Amanda konnte doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass sie hier eine Arbeit bekommt.  
Nachdem er sie letzte Woche zu ihrem Auto gebracht hatte, war sie öfters in seinen Gedanken, als es ihm lieb war. Klar, sie hatte ihm quasi das Leben gerettet aber diese Arbeit war nichts für sie. Sie war eine einfache Hausfrau mit zwei Söhnen, sie sollte sich wirklich nicht beim Geheimdienst herumschleichen. Auch nicht als Schreibkraft, dann würde er sie ja immer wieder sehen und das wollte er nicht. Sie war nicht sein Typ, aber irgendwas an ihr, war ihm unter die Haut gegangen, er bekam sie nicht aus seinen Gedanken. Und was er schon gar nicht vergessen konnte, waren diese braunen Augen, die so ruhig und freundlich auf ihm ruhten. Ihn in ihren Bann zogen. Oh nein, sie musste aus seinem Leben wieder verschwinden, mit ihr würde alles kompliziert werden.

_Amanda: „Benutzt ihr Leute niemals echte Türen? Aber was ich wirklich wissen möchte, ist, wo hängt ihr eure Mäntel auf?"__  
__Lee lachte und wurde dann ernst.__  
__Lee: „Amanda, ich bin im Moment ziemlich beschäftigt, also, was ist los?"__  
_

Amanda war wütend, erst erschreckte er sie, als er plötzlich aus diesem Schrank trat, hatte die Güte über ihren Scherz zu lachen und dann wollte er sie nur ganz schnell wieder los werden. Aber sie wollte nicht gehen. Dieser hochnäsige, nervige Mann hat sie mit seinen braunen Augen bis in ihre Träume verfolgt. Sie bekam ihn nicht aus ihrem Kopf. Sie konnte heute noch die Wärme und die Geborgenheit spüren, die sie durchflutete, als er sie nach dem Flug in die Arme nahm. Es sollte beruhigend sein, was es auch erst war, aber dann hatten sie die Empfindungen, die sie durchströmten verwirrt. Sie wollte den Nervenkitzel an seiner Seite weiter spüren. Sich lebendiger fühlen, nicht nur Mutter sein.

_Amanda: „Oh, na ja, ich wollte nur das persönliche Profil anbringen, das die Agentur mich das letzte Mal gebeten hatte auszufüllen, als wir einen Fall gemeinsam besprachen."__  
__Lee: „Amanda, wir hatten keinen "Fall". Wir wurden völlig versehentlich zusammengeworfen. Eine Sache von einer Million. Ein Zufall."  
_

Und zufällig hatte ich dich gerettet, dachte sie sich. Das tat weh. Er war so arrogant. Sie sollte einfach gehen und ihn vergessen. Jetzt hatte sie ihm irgendwas von ihrer Ururgroßmutter und dem Familienstammbaum vorgestammelt und sich soweit erniedrigt, ihn zu fragen, ob er sie für eine Arbeit bräuchte. Und, er konnte sich noch nicht mal zu einer freundlichen Ausrede bringen, er sagte einfach nein. Auch ihr Versuch, ihm vorzumachen, sie hätte bessere lukrativere Angebote, brachte nichts. Sie war wütend und verletzt. Was hatte sie sich nur gedacht. Jetzt wollte sie ihn so schnell wie möglich los werden, ihn nicht mehr sehen. Damit sie sich selbst noch mit Stolz im Spiegel betrachten konnte. Sie drückte ihn in diesen Aufzug, in den er eh schnell verschwinden wollte und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Sie drehte sich um und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Foyer. Sie hatte die Kamera zuvor entdeckt, niemand sollte sehen, dass er sie verletzt hatte.

Als sie dann in ihrem Wagen saß, schmiss sie die Unterlagen, die sie ihm nun nicht gegeben hatte auf den Beifahrersitz. Der Job Honeycutt wurde wirklich besser bezahlt, aber irgendwie hätte sie das hier mehr gereizt. Aufregender. Es war ihr der patriotische Gedanke gekommen, wenn sie was für ihr Land tun würde, könnte sie auch so ein klein wenig die Welt für ihre Jungs verbessern. Sie kicherte über sich selbst. Ja, garantiert machst du die Welt besser, wenn du als Schreibkraft arbeitest. Was machst du dir vor. In Wahrheit bist du an was ganz anderem interessiert. Aber ihn sollte sie schnell vergessen. Lee Stetson sah gut aus, und diese faszinierenden braunen Augen, die sie nicht nur nachts in ihre Träume begleiteten. Ok, Amanda, vergiss ihn, er ist ein arroganter Idiot. Du bist ihm zu normal und bürgerlich. Du kannst mit den Damen von der Party letztens nicht im Geringsten konkurrieren. Und du solltest auch nicht, er ist es nicht wert, sich weiter Gedanken zu machen. Er hat einen miesen, oberflächlichen Charakter.

Lee stand erst verwundert in dem Kleiderschrankaufzug und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Er wollte zwar schnell von ihr weg, aber nun hatte sie ihn weg geschoben. Kurz hatte er in ihren Augen gesehen, dass er sie verletzt hatte. Dann war dieser Ausdruck aber zu wütend gewechselt und dieser Ausdruck hatte ihn wieder fasziniert. Auch wenn diese Augen wütend blitzten, waren sie wunderschön. Scarecrow fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Was war das gerade wieder. An Amanda King war nichts faszinierend, sie war nur nervig. Während er sich versuchte, dies einzureden, drückte er auf den passenden Knopf im Aufzug, um zum Bullpen und zu Billy Melrose zurück zu kehren. Sie mussten noch über Betty Bodine reden.  
Und dann passierte etwas Unfassbares. Billy forderte ihn auf Amanda zurück zu holen. Sie bräuchten sie wegen einem Undercover Einsatz in Betsy Ross Estates. Jetzt hatte er sie gerade vertrieben, jetzt musste er sie zurückholen. Sein Herz schlug schneller, er musste sich dabei erwischen, dass er sich darauf freute, sie wieder zu sehen. Sie hatte etwas von einem Vorstellungsgespräch bei Honeycutt Typewriter gesprochen. Dort müsste er sie finden.

_Lee: „Weißt du, die kleine Frau ist so gierig darauf, etwas Geld zu verdienen. Aber ich sagte ihr, die ersten vier Lebensjahre eines Kindes sind wichtiger als ein neues Dach. Komm schon, Cookieface, es ist zwei Uhr, Fütterungszeit."__  
__Amanda drehte sich um zu Warren und zuckte die Achseln.__  
__Amanda: „Ich schwöre, ich weiß nicht was ist."__  
__Lee: „Äh, Timmy, Tammy und Tommy sind sehr hungrig."  
Lee drückte sie aus der Tür und schaute dann noch mal grinsend ins Büro zurück.  
Lee: „Bye."  
_

Timmy, Tammy und Tommy, welcher Spinner nennt seine Kinder Timmy, Tammy und Tommy. Das war das erste, was Amanda durch den Kopf ging, als Lee sie aus dem Bürogebäude auf die Straße zog. Sie musste kurz grinsen. Da waren Lee wohl die guten Ideen ausgegangen. Aber dann wurde sie wieder wütend. Er hatte ihr das Vorstellungsgespräch verdorben, …. aber eigentlich auch vor diesem Mann gerettet. Dieser Warren Davenport war nicht nur an ihrer Arbeit interessiert gewesen. Aber sie brauchte eine Arbeit.

_Amanda: „Was denkst du, was machst du da? Zuerst kannst du mich nicht schnell genug loswerden, dann drängst du dich rein und holst mich aus einem Interview heraus, um einen absolut guten Job zu haben. Du sagst, du bist mein Mann, eine Lüge, die ich nicht lustig finde, und wohin denkst du, bringst du mich hin?"__  
__Lee: „Wir heiraten."__  
__Amanda drehte sich um und wollte gehen: „Das ist zu viel verlangt."__  
__Lee packte sie am Arm und hielt sie fest. Er schaute sie an.__  
__Lee: „Ah - ah - ah - ah - ah. Ich habe einen Auftrag für die nächsten drei Tage. Du wirst als meine Frau posieren."__  
__Amanda: „Ich verstehe. Nun, finde jemanden anderen."__  
__Sie versuchte wieder zu gehen, aber Lee packte sie wieder am Arm.__  
__Lee: „Ha ha. Das ist genau mein Gedanke. Glaub mir, das ist nicht meine Idee."__  
__Amanda: „Na gut, danke. Dadurch fühle ich mich so viel besser."__  
__Lee: „Anscheinend glaubt jemand, dass wir ziemlich gut zusammenarbeiten."__  
__Amanda: „Jemand. Nicht du."__  
__Lee hielt inne und sah sie an.__  
__Lee: „Billy. Er bestellte - er schlug vor, dass wir deine Dienste für diesen Fall in Anspruch nehmen sollten. Vor allem, weil es in deiner Gasse liegt."  
_

Innerlich amüsierte Lee sich über ihre Schimpftiraden, sie war so lebendig und ehrlich. Anders wie die Frauen, die ihm gefallen wollten. Sie war jetzt nur wütend auf ihn und nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund. Eine selbstbewusste Frau, die mit beiden Beinen im Leben stand. Die sich furchtbar aufregte, weil er sie erst los werden wollte und nun von einem guten Job weggerissen hatte. Als sie aber so fest ablehnte, seine Ehefrau zu spielen, tat ihm diese Abweisung irgendwie weh. Seine Reaktion mit den unfreundlichen Worten, dass er den Gedanken genauso furchtbar fand und dies keine gute Idee war, hätte er am liebsten gleich wieder zurückgenommen. Aber er machte mit dem gleichen Ton weiter, behandelte sie von oben herab. Und hätte sich selbst am liebsten in den Hintern getreten. Was machte diese Frau nur mit ihm. Er war gemein zu ihr, aber hätte sie doch viel lieber in den Arm genommen. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er sie tröstend in den Armen gehalten, nachdem sie den Hubschrauber wieder gelandet hatte. Das war angenehm gewesen, das musste er sich eingestehen, aber verdammt, sie war eine Hausfrau und Mutter.  
Und als er ihr nun gerade sagte, dass Billy ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen wollte, da dies genau ihr Kaliber war, machte sie sich über ihn Lustig, dass dies genau ihr Ding wäre, als er von geschmuggelten Waffen, Guerillas und vielen Toten redete. Über diese zynische Antwort hätte er beinahe geschmunzelt, aber er wollte ihr nicht freundlich kommen. Er durfte sie nicht näher an sich ranlassen, es war schon verwirrend genug, sie in der Nähe zu haben.

_Lee: „Billy möchte also, dass wir uns als normales Vorstadtpaar ausgeben, um zu sehen, ob etwas passiert. Und er dachte, es wäre schön, wenn mindestens einer von uns authentisch wäre."__  
__Amanda: „Nun, ich muss nicht fragen, wer von uns das sein könnte."__  
__Lee starrte sie wieder kurz an und verkniff sich ein grinsen.__  
__Lee: „Schau mal. Ich habe jahrelang in Orten wie Marokko und Istanbul gearbeitet, ich habe Französisch, Niederländisch und ein bisschen Urdu beherrscht, aber was weiß ich über den Alltag? Wie wäre es damit?"__  
__Amanda: „Drei Tage." Lee nickte. „Zeit für meine Jungs?"__  
__Lee: „Ich versichere dir, wenn das alles vorbei ist, musst du mich nie wiedersehen."  
_

Diese Worte trafen nun Amanda. Sie wollte ihn wiedersehen, auch wenn er weiterhin so arrogant, besserwisserisch und sich wie ein Ekel aufführte. Den Job bei Honeycutt würde sie eh nicht annehmen, nicht mit diesem Personalleiter. Aber das musste Lee nicht wissen. Sie entschied spontan, mit ihm die Arbeit zu machen. Das bedeutete drei Tage mit ihm und vielleicht die Chance doch noch eine Arbeit bei dem Geheimdienst zu bekommen. Ein wenig Nervenkitzel konnte sie in ihrem langweiligen Leben ganz gut nehmen.

_Amanda: „Nun, da ich offensichtlich gerade einen Job bei Honeycutt Typewriter verloren habe, in Ordnung."__  
__Lee: „Denke daran, wie immer, aus Sicherheitsgründen sollten Sie Ihrer Familie, Ihren Freunden kein Wort davon erwähnen."__  
__Amanda: „Ich weiß, ich wünschte nur, ich hätte Zeit gehabt, mit dem Ausbildungsprogramm für Auszubildende zu beginnen."__  
__Lee: „Amanda, du brauchst dafür kein Training. Es ist ein einfacher Fall. Ich meine, in den Vororten passiert nie etwas Schlimmes."  
_

Amanda schnaubte innerlich. Was glaubte er denn, wie es in einem Vorort vor sich geht. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung.

Und dass er keine Ahnung hatte, das bestätigte sich dann am nächsten Tag, als er meinte, sie müssten nun einen Weg finden, mit den Nachbarn in Kontakt zu kommen. Amanda grinste über dieses Problem. Nun konnte sie mal überheblich sein:

„_Junge, du kennst die Vororte wirklich nicht, oder? Das letzte, worüber wir uns Sorgen machen müssen, ist, die Nachbarn zu treffen."  
Und wie als ob das Schicksal ihre Aussage bestätigen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür.  
„Sieh, das ist wahrscheinlich gerade das Begrüßungskomitee."  
_

Amanda amüsierte sich weiterhin über Lee, als er grummelnd in der Küche am Mixer hantierte und Erdbeer-Daiquiris herstellte. Seinen Scherz, dass er die Scheidung haben wollte, da es nicht in seinem Vertrag stehen würde, dass er Daiquiris machen müsste, ignorierte Amanda und zog ihn weiter damit auf, dass er alles wirklich gut machte und erinnerte ihn noch an das Grillen. Amüsiert ging sie mit dem Tablett ins Wohnzimmer. Lee schaute ihr etwas fassungslos hinterher.  
Erst als es klingelte und ein Polizeibeamter vor der Tür stand und Mr. Bodine erfahren musste, dass man vermutlich die Leiche seiner Frau gefunden hatte, war dies wieder Lees Geschäft. Mit solchen Dingen kannte er sich aus. Obwohl er doch erschüttert war. Solch eine Nachricht in einem Vorort, mit lauter feiernden Nachbarn im Wohnzimmer. Das war nun doch eine ihm unbekannte Situation.

Später unterhielten sich Lee und Amanda darüber, ob sie den Job annehmen sollte und Connie Beth Cosmetics von Tür zu Tür verkaufen soll. Sie fühlte sich bei dem Gespräch wohl, bis Lee aus dem Badezimmer kam und sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Abgelenkt fragte sie erstaunt, was er vorhatte. Seine Auskunft, dass er schlafen gehen wollte, da sie das Haus von Bodin eh erst so um drei oder vier in der Frühe durchsuchen könnten, passte nicht zu den Plänen die sie hatte. Sie wollte eigentlich gleich nach Hause gehen. Wie man das den Nachbarn erklären sollte, falls diese das sehen würden, dass sie in der Nacht nicht da war, soweit verschwendete sie keine Gedanken. Und als Lee ihr mit einer Armbewegung in Richtung Schafzimmer andeutete, sie sollte auch schlafen gehen, war sie geschockt. Es war unmöglich, sie konnte nicht mit ihm hier schlafen. Mit ihm unter einem Dach in der Nacht.

_Amanda: „Nein! Ich kann hier nicht schlafen. Wie soll ich es erklären? Ich hätte das Gefühl, ich würde lügen und schleichen."__  
__Lee: „Du lügst und schleichst. Du arbeitest für die Regierung."__  
__Amanda: „Nein! Ich meine . . . Ich würde mich schuldig fühlen. Weißt du?"  
_

Lee sah sie mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht an. Ihr Blick huschte über seine nackte, muskulöse Brust. Ihre Gedanken wanderten in Bereiche, die sie nicht wahrhaben wollte. Seine wunderschönen braunen Augen blickten amüsiert auf sie. Aber ohne die übliche Überheblichkeit. Ihm war bewusst, dass ihre gefiel, was sie sah und das streichelte sein Ego. Und weckte wieder das Interesse an ihr. Die faszinierenden Augen blickten irritiert aufgrund dieser Situation, aber auch interessiert.  
Amanda musste sich eingestehen, dass er ein gut aussehender Mann war, und sie gegen seine Ausstrahlung nicht gefeit war. Wie sich seine Haut unter ihren Händen anfühlen würde. Amanda stotterte weiter:

„_So wie ich es war. . . etwas zu haben. Oder so. Weißt du?__  
__Lee: „Ein "Ding"?"__  
__Amanda: „Ja, du weißt schon. Ein Ding."__  
__Lee: „Wie eine Affäre?"__  
__Amanda: „Ja. So etwas."__  
__Lee: „Nun, das hast du nicht."  
_

Amanda verspürte eine Enttäuschung und schaut schnell weg. Das er das so rundheraus ablehnte, dass sie eine Affäre haben könnten, traf sie doch. Oh, Amanda, solche Gedanken hattest du noch nie, sie sollte sie ganz schnell vergessen, schimpfte sie mit sich selbst. Und dann fragte Lee auch noch, wieder mit einer auffordernden Armbewegung Richtung Schlafzimmer, ob sie mit offenem Fenster schlafen wollte. Ihr fiel gerade ein, dass sie ja eigentlich einen Freund hatte. Ihn zu erwähnen könnte die Situation etwas abkühlen.

_Amanda: „Lee. Ich muss über Dean nachdenken."__  
__Lee: „Okay. Wie geht es ihm mit Fenstern?"__  
__Amanda: „Egal, egal. Du verstehst nicht"__  
__Lee: „Alles was ich verstehe ist, dass wir einen Job haben. Nun, das ist rein geschäftlich, stimmt das nicht?"  
_

Der Erwähnung ihres Freundes war wie eine kalte Dusche für Lee. Zuvor hatte ihm der Gedanke eine Affäre mit ihr zu haben sehr gefallen. Kein Gedanke hatte er daran vergeudet, dass sie so ganz anders war, als seine üblichen Bekanntschaften und dass sie ihn anders beeinflusste, als jemals irgendeine Frau. Dass er sie von sich fernhalten wollte, war vergessen, bis sie den Namen ihres Freundes nannte. Er reagierte mit dem üblichen Zynismus und kehrte zum beruflichen Gespräch zurück.

_Amanda: „Ja, das stimmt."__  
__Lee: „Okay, dann bekommt einer von uns das Bett, der andere die Couch, das ist mir egal. Aber es ist wichtig, dass wir etwas Schlaf bekommen. Man neigt dazu, seltener auf diese Weise getötet zu werden."__  
__Er ging Richtung Schlafzimmer. Amanda lehnte sich an die Wand.__  
__Amanda: „Wer bekommt das Bett?"  
Lee drehte sich noch einmal um.__  
__Lee: „Der Senior Agent bekommt immer das Bett."  
Amanda verdrehte die Augen.__  
__Lee: „Hole deine Gedanken aus der Gosse, oder?"__  
__Amanda verdrehte die Augen und ging stöhnend ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
_

Lee lag wach in dem Bett. Er konnte nicht einschlafen, weil seine Gedanken bei der nervigen Hausfrau im Wohnzimmer waren. Warum brachte sie ihn so aus der Fassung. Er konnte sich soviel gegen sie wehren wie er wollte, sie war in seinen Träumen. Was hatte sie an sich, dass sie ihn so beschäftigte. Er wollte seine Hände in diesen vollen braunen Haaren versenken, diese zarte Haut an ihrem Gesicht und Hals fühlen und ihre Lippen schmecken. Und sich in ihren ruhigen faszinierenden braunen Augen verlieren. Es wurde für ihn immer klarer, sie musste aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Er durfte sie nicht mehr sehen, sie nicht näher an sich ranlassen. Sie beschäftigte seine Gedanken und seine Gefühlswelt mehr als es ihm lieb war. Er hatte beschlossen, dass es für ihn besser war, allein zu bleiben. Menschen an sich ranlassen und sie dann alle zu verlieren, das tat zu sehr weh. Er war besser alleine unterwegs. Das Leben war so viel einfacher. Er war gerne alleine. Als er sich das nun lange genug eingeredet hatte, schlief er ein. Aber seine Träume konnte er damit nicht beeinflussen.

Amanda lag wach auf dem Sofa. Ihre Gedanken waren bei diesem arroganten Agenten im Schlafzimmer und hielten sie vom Schlafen ab. Was war an ihm, dass sie so an ihm faszinierte. Oh, Amanda, sei nicht blöd. Du weißt genau was dich an ihm faszinierte. Er sah gut aus, war sexy, diese wunderschönen braunen Augen, die hatten es ihr von Anfang an angetan. Sie wollte ihre Hände in seinen vollen Haaren versenken, spüren, wie sich seine Haut an ihren Händen anfühlte. Seine nackte Brust hatte sie angezogen. Aber er war an ihr nicht interessiert, er wollte sie nicht in seinem Leben. Er schob sie weg, war gemein zu ihr, behandelte sie nicht gut. Dean würde sie auf Händen tragen. Dean…., Dean…., Sie rief sich den Namen in ihre Gedanken. Sie musste sich daran erinnern, dass sie einen Freund hatte. Und mit diesem Namen im Kopf konnte sie dann einschlafen. Aber ihre Träume konnte sie damit nicht beeinflussen.

_Lee: „Weißt du was gerade passiert ist?"__  
__Amanda: „Was?"__  
__Lee: „Wir hatten gerade unseren ersten Streit. Als Mann und Frau."__  
__Amanda: „Ah. Ja. Genau hier in unserer fröhlichen Küche."__  
__Lee: „Ja. Ich denke, ich sehe dich später."__  
__Amanda nickte: „Ja."  
Sie machten eine Pause, schüttelten sich dann die Hände und lachten nervös.  
Amanda: „Bis später, ähm."__  
__Lee: „Ja. Gleichfalls."__  
__Lee ging nach links, um das Haus zu verlassen. Amanda ging zum Küchentisch, um wieder zu ihrem Essen zu kommen. Lee drehte sich noch mal um.__  
__Lee: „Weißt du was?"__  
__Amanda drehte sich um.__  
__Amanda: „Was?"__  
__Lee: „Ich mag Blau viel mehr."__  
__Er deutete auf die neuen Vorhänge.__  
__Amanda: Oh. Gut, ich bin froh, wirklich- ich bin froh.__  
__Er winkte ihr zu und ging dann. Sie stand da und sah ihm nach_.

Amanda blieb in der Küche zurück. Mit Lee war es wie auf einer Achterbahn, eben noch war er sauer und im nächsten Moment konnte er so nett sein. Wie eben, erst wollte er sich mit ihr darüber streiten, dass er „normal" sein kann und fordert sie frech heraus, dass sie den Fall lösen sollte. Natürlich mit dem Hintergedanken, dass sie keine Idee hatte und dann musste er eingestehen, dass sie nicht falsch lag. Und schon war er wieder im Spionagemodus, aber auch nett zu ihr. Hatte ihre Idee sogar für gut erachtet. Und dann kam er mit dem Scherz bezüglich ihres ersten Streits als Mann und Frau. Darüber musste sie nun doch noch einmal schmunzeln. Was für ein Glück, dass das hier nur gespielt war. Sie beide passten nicht zusammen. Sie war zu normal und er zu wenig normal. Sie seufzte, aber was war schon normal. Normal war das hier nicht, was sie hier tat. Wo anders als in ihrem eigenen Hause die Hausfrau sein, ein anderes Haus schmücken, wohnlich machen. Ihr gefiel der Gedanke es für Lee und sie gemütlich zu machen. Und eben, als sie sich die Hände schüttelten, da war ein Kribbeln durch ihren Körper gegangen. Sie konnte sich so viel einreden wie sie wollte, dass sie ihn nicht mochte. Es war eine Lüge, sie konnte sich seiner nicht entziehen. Er ging ihr unter die Haut. Er ließ ihre Gedanken und Gefühle in Bereiche wandern, die sie fast erröten ließen. Auch wenn sie sich ja selbst sagte, dass sie ihren Spaß ja haben könnte, ohne sich festzulegen. So wusste sie aber doch, dass sie von Lee die Finger lassen sollte. Erstens würde er sie ja eh ablehnen und zweitens, sie brauchte sich nicht zu einer weiteren Kerbe an seinem Bettpfosten zu machen. Nur für ein wenig Spaß. Sie musste sich im Spiegel noch Stolz in die Augen sehen können. Und das könnte sie nicht, wenn sie sich mit diesem Frauenhelden einlassen würde. Egal wie schön seine braunen Augen wären. Diese Beziehung müsste rein Kollegial bleiben. Sie würde ihn eh bald nicht mehr sehen.

Lee folgte Judy mit seinem Wagen. Zu Beginn war er mit seinen Gedanken bei Amanda. Das Hände schütteln hatte ihn geschüttelt. Wenn er Amanda berührte geschah es immer wieder. Es schoss ein Art Stromstoß durch ihn. Sie kam auf eine Art und Weise zu ihm, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Es gab eine Anziehungskraft, die er nicht wollte. Da diese größer und anders war, als bei irgendeiner anderen Frau. Auch wenn sie doch eigentlich nicht sein Typ war, sehnte er sich danach, sie zu berühren, sie zu spüren. Sollte er sie in sein Bett holen, um diese Faszination zu brechen. Damit er sie dann danach vergessen konnte. Nein, seine innere Stimme schrie ganz entschieden dagegen. Das wollte er nicht. Sollte er diesen Kitzel einfach genießen, als kleine Zugabe bei dieser Arbeit, als Entschädigung für die Nerven, die sie ihn kostete? Nach diesem Fall würde sie ja aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Dann konnte er sie einfach vergessen.

_Francine: „Wie behandelt dich also das Eheleben? Abendessen um sechs? Gerichte um__  
__Sieben? TV bis neun?"__  
__Lee: „Bett".__  
__Francine: „Bett?"__  
__Lee: „Weißt du, Francine, ich habe viel Respekt für die Großzügigkeit gewonnen. . . Ausdauer der Amerikanische Hausfrau."__  
__Francine: „Du bist widerlich."__  
__Lee gab ihr ein "Ich-neckte-dich-und-ich-habe-gewonnen" Lächeln.  
_

Wie immer machte es ihm riesig Spaß mit Francine zu necken. Man konnte sie so schön Ärgern. Aber gleichzeitig kam der Wunsch in ihm auf, dass seine Aussage wahr gewesen ist.

Und am Ende des Gespräches, als ihm klar war in welch für einer Gefahr sich Amanda befand bei dem Connie Beth Verkaufs Meeting, hatte er nur noch Angst um sie. Er musste nach ihr sehen, sich vergewissern, dass es ihr gut geht. Sie unbedingt dort rausholen.  
Amanda reagierte super lässig, als er dort auftauchte, im Büro von Bobby Bushard. Erst ihre Diskussion mit ihm und ihr Geständnis eine Lovely Lady Lady zu sein, also von der Konkurrenz. Ihr Streitgespräch hat Mr Bushard und seinen Mitarbeiter ausreichend verwirrt. Ihr Schauspiel war eindrucksvoll und dann das schnelle Handeln mit dem Haarspray. Lee war von ihrem Einfallsreichtum beeindruckt.  
Auch ihr gemeinsamer Abgang mit dem Kran vom Dach hinunter. Amanda war dann zwar nervlich etwas mitgenommen. Er musste sich laufend davon überzeugen, dass es ihr gut ging, indem er nach ihren Händen und Armen griff. Lee führte sie vom Ort weg, seine linke Hand lag auf ihrem Rücken, die rechte lag auf ihrem Unterarm. Er konnte sich dem Bedürfnis, sie in Sicherheit zu wissen, nicht entziehen. Dann zog er sich doch von ihr zurück, nachdem sie ihm mehrfach zusicherte, dass es ihr gut ging.

Eine leichte Enttäuschung huschte über sein Gesicht, als sie die Einladung ablehnte, noch etwas mit ihm trinken zu gehen. Und als sie ihm den Ehering zurückgab, musste er die Irritation darüber, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, dass sie ihm den Ring zurück gab mit einem Scherz übertünchen:

_Lee: „Ja, ich denke, die Flitterwochen sind vorbei, oder?"__  
__Amanda: „Richtig. Ich denke schon."__  
__Lee: „Weißt du was das ganze Problem mit unserer Ehe war?"__  
__Amanda: „Was?"__  
__Lee: „Es war einfach nicht sehr aufregend."__  
__Amanda: „Ja."__  
__Sie lachte unbehaglich. Lee grinste über seinen Scherz.  
_

Und in Wahrheit gefiel beiden nicht der Gedanke, dass ihr Beisammensein beendet war.

Am Abend, nachdem Amanda die Jungs hochgeschickt hat, um sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen, brachte ihre Mutter sie auch noch einmal zum Nachdenken.

_Dotty: „Amanda, ich denke nur, dass Besorgnis eine wichtige Eigenschaft ist. Das und Zuverlässigkeit. Dean ist zuverlässig, meinst du nicht?"__  
__Amanda: „Oh ja, das ist er. Absolut."__  
__Dotty: „Es gibt keine Frage. Ich meine, das Problem mit einigen Leuten ist, dass sie genauso schnell aus Ihrem Leben verschwinden, wie sie gekommen sind. Mit einigen Männern können Sie einen absolut aufregenden Abend haben und es gibt keine Garantie, dass Sie sie jemals wiedersehen werden. Du weißt was ich meine?"  
Da Dotty nicht wusste, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, setzte sie ihre Brille auf und lass die Zeitung. Wie sehr sie gerade Amandas Problem getroffen hatte, war ihr nicht bewusst.__  
__Amanda: „Ja. Erzähl mir davon."__  
_

Amanda war sich sicher, dass Lee genau zu diesen Menschen gehörte, die ihre Mutter eben gemeint hatte. Egal ob ihr Herz sich für ihn erwärmte, die gewünschte Sicherheit würde sie bei Dean bekommen. Aber diese Sicherheit wäre so langweilig…. Was war Erstrebenswerter, die langweilige Sicherheit oder sich in wunderschönen braunen Augen zu verlieren?

_Währenddessen fuhr Lee mit seinem Porsche eine Straße hinunter. Er hatte den Ehering in der Hand und schaute ihn liebevoll lächelnd an. Dann zuckte er kurz mit den Schultern und steckte den Ring in die Innentasche seines Jacketts. Das Lächeln blieb auf seinen Lippen._

Die Erinnerung an Amanda und ihre „Ehe" gefiel ihm, sein Herz war an diesem Abend ruhig und gewärmt, von der Zuneigung, die er immer von Amanda spürte. Und die Erinnerung an ihre bezaubernden braunen Augen fuhr in dem Wagen mit.


	3. Ich bin Lester Duck

Haftungsausschluss: "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" gehören zu Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Productions. Ich liebe die Serie und diese Geschichte ist nur für den Spaß gedacht. Ein Verstoß ist nicht beabsichtigt.

Diese Geschichte enthält Texte aus dem Skript „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" „If Thoughts Could Kill". Nur zum besseren Verständnis. Sie gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Production.

Ein großes Danke an Sally1093 für das Korrekturlesen.

**Ich bin Lester Duck**

Eine nackte Glühbirne, Drähte, Schatten an der Decke, er viel nach unten. Er hatte ein dauerndes Piepsen im Ohr. Stimmen. Bilder: Ein explodierendes Auto, eine Hand mit einem Messer, eine Hand mit einem Revolver, Augen, noch ein explodierendes Auto, ein bellender scharfer Hund, Panzer, Augen, eine fallende Guillotine, eine Hand mit einem Revolver, Augen und dann fing alles wieder von vorne an. Die Augen kamen ihm bekannt vor. Und die ganze Zeit dieses Piepsen. Am Ende dann eine komische Ente. „Ich bin Lester Duck. Lass uns schauen und lernen. "

Lee erwachte durch die Krankenschwester an seinem Krankenbett. Sein Knie pochte, er hatte schlechte Laune, wie immer, wenn er in einem Krankenhaus war. Die Nacht hatte er einen eigentümlichen Traum gehabt. In dem Traum hatte er öfters braune, böse blickende Augen gesehen. Aber jetzt gerade vielen ihm andere braune Augen ein. Ein paar wunderschöne braune Augen, die ihn meistens freundlich anblickten. Und wenn sie wütend schauten, waren sie noch schöner. Amanda, ja Amanda, er musste sie anrufen. Sie sollten ihm seinen Kamm aus seiner Wohnung holen.

Amanda betrat ihre Küche. Sie hatte sehr gute Laune. Sie fande den Morgen so schön und wurden dann aber schnell durch ihre Familie in die Realität geholt. Jamie, Phillip und ihre Mutter waren nicht so ganz ihrer Meinung, dass es ein wunderschöner Morgen wäre. Sie erzählten ihr dann, was am Vorabend alles passiert war, mit Jamies Skateboard. Dass Dean da gewesen wäre und es repariert hatte. Fred, Dottys Bekannter war dann darauf getreten, nun war es wieder kaputt und die Zehe des Bekannten auch. Dazwischen rief dann noch Lee an, dass sie seinen Kamm aus seiner Wohnung holen sollte. Am Ende hatte ihre Mutter ihr den schwarzen Peter zugeschoben, dass sie an dem schlechten Abend ihrer Familie schuld war, weil sie nicht da gewesen war. Einmal um Dean zu treffen, und zum zweite, um das Drama mit dem Skateboard zu verhindern. Klar, sie war ja für alles zuständig, immer, was dachte ihre Mutter eigentlich. Innerlich war sie am Kochen. Ihr schöner Morgen gedämpft. Nur der ursprüngliche Gedanke, dass sie gleich Lee wiedersehen würde holte etwas von ihrer guten Laune zurück. Obwohl sie auch keine Lust hatten, nur wegen einem Kamm in seiner Wohnung zu fahren. Was sollte das mit einem Kamm mit zwei fehlenden Zähnen. Der Wunsch war eigentümlich, sehr eigentümlich. Und warum sollte sie sich das aufschreiben, dass konnte man sich doch nun wirklich so merken.

_Lydia __: „Frauen scheinen Mr. Stetson zu mögen."  
__Amanda __: „Anscheinend."  
__Lydia __: „Sie bringen ihm Dinge. Viele Dinge. Viele, viele, viele, viele Dinge. "  
__Amanda __:" Verstehe. "  
__Lydia machte sich auf den Weg zur Wohnungstür.  
__Lydia __: „Ich sehe die Anziehungskraft selbst nicht ganz. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr Mädchen habt eure Gründe."  
__Amanda lächelte halbherzig. __  
Lydia:" Guten Tag. "  
__Amanda __:" Guten Tag. "  
__Lydia ging hinaus. Amanda dreht sich um, stellt das Geschenkpaket ab und schaute noch einmal auf die Karte. __  
Amanda: "Liebe, der Steno-Pool."  
__Sie richtete die Schleife und versuchte nicht neugierig zu sein. Dann öffnete sie den Deckel doch und sah die Ente Lester Duck in dem Paket liegen. __Amanda sah sie sich an, __berührte den Schnabel. __Dann setzte sie den Deckel wieder auf. __  
Amanda: „Süß."  
_

Amanda presste die Lippen aufeinander. Der Steno-Pool, ja, da fischte Lee immer herum. Bei diesem Gedanken durchfuhr sie ein Stich. Eine Eifersucht meldete sich in ihrem Herzen. Nicht die Damen vom Steno-Pool sollte er mit seinen wunderschönen Augen ansehen. Sie wollten diese bei sich. Aber sie wusste ja, dass sie nicht in der Liga spielte, in der seine Dating Mädchen sich befanden. Einmal von ihrer Figur her. Und dann war sie einfach zu durchschnittlich, eine geschiedene Mutter mit zwei Söhnen und einer Mutter, die bei ihr wohnte. Sie hatten zu viel Ballast mit sich.  
Gestern hatte Lee nur schlechte Laune und seine Augen hatten nicht freundlich geschaut. Aber trotzdem war sie heute morgen guter dinge gewesen, bis zu dem eigentümlichen Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter. Und nun hier das, wie als ob sei ein „One-Night-Stand" wäre? Also hatte Lee die Mädchen wohl meist nur einmal bei sich. Oh ja, er war ein Playboy und sie sollte ihr Herz ganz weit weg von ihm halten. Sie war gegen seinen Charme nicht immun, aber sie durfte nichts zulassen. Sonst könnten sie nicht mehr zusammenarbeiten. Sie könnten ihm dann nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen. Aber von seiner Seite her bestand ja keine Gefahr, sie war nicht sein Typ.

_Lee __: „Es ist der Schlaf, der mich erschöpft. Ich habe immer noch diese komischen Träume. Ich wach erschöpfter auf als vor dem Schlafengehen.  
__Amanda __: „Was für Träume?"  
__Lee __: „Vielleicht, nicht gerade Träume, mehr ein Gefühl. Ein sinkendes Gefühl."  
__Amanda __: "Ein sinkendes Gefühl?"  
__Lee __: "Äh-huh. Und Geräusche. Äh, quietschen, pochen. Vielleicht ist es ein Dschungel. Es ist heiß und feucht."  
__Amanda __: „Wahrscheinlich sexuell."  
__Lee starrte sie entsetzt an. __  
Amanda: „Freud würde sagen."  
__Lee begann, sich von ihr abzuwenden und starrte sie dann wieder an, nur um dann wieder weg zu sehen.  
_

Sexuell, was ging es in ihrem Kopf vor. Was wollte sie damit wirklich sagen? Forderte sie ihn heraus? Seine Gedanken konnte er schlecht fassen. Nachdem sie das gesagt hatten, musste er zwei Mal schauen, aber aus ihren ausdrucksstarken braunen Augen konnte er nicht erkennen, was sie mit ihren Worten wirklich sagen wollten. Er war furchtbar müde und eigentümlich gereizt, mehr wie sonst, wenn er in einem Krankenhaus war. Was mit ihm los war, konnte er nicht richtig greifen. Er fühlte sich auch etwas aggressiv und würde diese gerne an jemanden auslassen. Und nun diese Worte von ihr, sie machte ihn wahnsinnig. Wahnsinnig begierig auf sie.

Er war wirklich nicht bei Sinnen. Sie war eine Hausfrau und Mutter, so ganz und gar nicht sein Typ. Nein, nicht sein Typ. Er konnte es sich wie ein Mantra vorsagen, immer und immer wieder. Es brachte nichts. Sie war anders als die Frauen, mit denen er sich verabredete. Aber sie war eine Brünette und er wusste genau, wer auch brünette gewesen war. Amanda King war ganz genau der Typ von Frau, der ihn eigentlich ansprach, aber dieser Typ wollte er nicht mehr, diesen Typ würde er nie wieder an sich heranlassen. Dorothy war Tod. Und Eva wählte einen anderen Mann. Keiner Frau würde er jemals wieder die Chance geben ihm weh zu tun. Alle Menschen, die er liebte, verließen ihn. Liebe tat zu weh. Er datete nur noch Frauen, die ihn nicht an Dorothy und Eva erinnerten. Und Amanda sah Dorothy und Eva ähnlich. Sie war nur von Innen heraus ganz anders. Was an ihr so anders war, das konnte er noch nicht greifen, es entzog sich seinem Verstand. Aber offensichtlich hatte Billy einen Narren an ihr gefressen. Sie würde wohl nicht aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Dann müsste er sie nur fern genug von seinem Herzen halten. Ihr immer einen Grund, sich von ihm fern zu halten. Aber ihre braunen Augen waren immer in seinen Träumen. Nur in den letzten Nächten waren da noch andere braune Augen und die machten ihn wütend.

Amanda King saß in ihrem Auto vor dem Krankenhaus. Sie hatte Lee eben verlassen und sollte eigentlich nach Hause fahren, um dann mit Dean zu einem Verteidigungskurs zu gehen. Sie war gerade aber noch zu aufgewühlt wegen eben.

_Amanda: „Lass es unten!"  
Lee ließ endlich seinen Arm sinken.  
Amanda: „Was hast du erwartet?"  
Lee ging weg. Amanda steht mit offenem Mund still.  
Lee: „Eine Flasche Scotch, einen ganzen Käsekuchen, äh, eine Frau!"  
Amanda lief zu ihm.  
Amanda: „Was ?!"  
Lee: „Ja. Ja, das wird ich. Ich will eine Frau. "  
Lee grinste über ihre Verlegenheit. Beide gingen weiter.  
Amanda:" Nun, ich denke, du solltest das jetzt aufhören, weil ich dir keine Frau bringe. "  
Amanda:" Du könntest nun an etwas anderes denken. "  
_

Was sollte das, er wollte eine Frau. Er hatte sie nach diesen Worten frech angegrinst, er wollte ihr weh tun. Sie war in seinen Augen wohl keine Frau. Der Stich ging tief. So deutlich brauchte er es ihe auch nicht zu zeigen, dass er sie nicht wollte, womöglich noch nicht mal in seiner Nähe haben und zusammen arbeiten erst recht nicht. Aber sie sagte es sich ja eh die ganze Zeit, dass sie die Finger von ihm lassen sollte. Als Mann durfte er sie nicht erreichen, sie hätte ihn aber gerne als guten Freund. Vielleicht eines Tages, würden sie wenigstens Freunde sein, denn ein schlechter Mensch war er nicht. Und diese Arbeit bei der Agentur war abwechslungsreich. Letzte Woche Ehefrau in einem Vorort, jetzt hier im Krankenhaus. Das war anders als das Mutter und Hausfrauen Dasein. Und das ganze Wohltätigkeitszeug und die Arbeiten in der Schule, die taten ihrer Seele gut, da sie gerne helfen wollte, aber die Arbeit mit Lee sorgte für Abwechslung und Nervenkitzel. Und sie hatte gemerkt, dass sie das liebte und irgendwie brauchte. Ach und verdammt, diese braunen Augen, den Mann, der zu diesen braunen Augen gehörte, den wollte sie auch. Egal ob er gut für sie war oder auch nicht. Aber sie würde vernünftig bleiben. Lee Stetson musste ein Traum bleiben.

Sie müssen jetzt dringend nach Hause, um mit Dean zu dem Kurs zu gehen. Dean war die vernünftigere Wahl für einen Freund, die bessere Wahl für einen neuen Lebenspartner. Auch wenn ihr Herz etwas anderes wollte, musste der Verstand das Sagen haben.

Amanda war verzweifelt in den Besprechungssaal gegangen, sie musste Lee davon abhalten einen Mord zu begehen. Nur das wie, das war ihr noch nicht klar. Wie würde sie in seine Gedanken kommen. Oh Gott, Lee durfte dies nicht tun. Er war nicht er selbst. Hätte doch nur jemand zuvor auf sie gehört, als sie sagte, dass Lee sich anders verhielt, für ihn untypisch. Er war eigentlich nicht so organisiert, kein Listenschreiber. Aber hatte jemand auf sie gehört, nein niemand, nur belächelt wurde sie. Wenn sie nicht so in Sorge wäre, könnte sie glatt wütend werden.

_Amanda __: „Lee? Lee. Lee. Nicht! Nicht! Lee! Lee, Billy ist dein Freund. "  
_

Lee nahm seinen Blick von der Uhr und schaute sie mit starren Augen an. Dann entsicherte er die Waffe, die er in der rechten Hand hielt. Sein Blick ging zu Billy, der ihn zurück anschaute, verwundert über das Tun von beiden.  
Amanda schaute entsetzt auf die Waffe in seiner Hand. Sie mussten ihn erreichen. Er durfte dies einfach nicht tun.

_Amanda: „Nicht!"  
_

Amanda's Ton war entschiedener geworden. Lee's starrer Blick verließ die Uhr und er schaute auf Amanda. Sie zogen an der Schnur an der Ente. Leider riss die Schnur ab. Die Ente sprach nicht, so wie sie es gehofft hatte. Lee war durch ihr Tun aber etwas abgelenkt worden. Diese Stimme und diese braunen Augen, die ihn die ganze Zeit fixierten, hatten etwas in ihm erreicht. Diese Augen, die in seinen guten Träumen vorkamen, die waren hier.  
Aber die Wut gegen den Mann, der links neben im Stand, wurde mächtiger. Er machte sich bereit auf Billy zu schießen.  
In ihrer Verzweiflung schlug Amanda die Ente mehrmals auf den Tisch. Ihr Tun ließ Lee etwas erschrecken. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf die Ente gelenkt.

_Amanda: Rede! Sprich endlich! "  
__Lester __:„ Was für einen Typ! Du hast echtes Potenzial. Instruktionen befolgen. Erfolg kommt Schritt für Schritt. "  
_

Bei Lester's Worten wanderte Lee's Blick von der Ente zu Amanda. Er atmete schneller, er kämpfte innerlich gegen die Wut.  
Amandas und Lees Augen verschmolzen miteinander. Lee nahm sie als Rettungsleine, diese Augen dämmten seine Wut und er realisierte, dass er eigentlich nicht schießen wollte, aber irgendwie den Drang dazu verspürte.

_Amanda __: „Lee, nicht. Bitte nicht.  
_

Lee schaut von ihrem Billy, sein Gesicht wird etwas weicher.  
Amanda kamen die Worte von Lester in den Kopf, auf welche Lee reagiert hatte. Sie versuchte sie zu wiederholen, vielleicht konnte sie ihn damit erreichen und stoppen. Sie handelte nach ihrem Instinkt und dem Bedürfnis, Lee davon abzubringen etwas zu tun, was er nicht wollte. Und was sein ganzes Leben zerstören würde und ihres mit.

_Amanda: „ __Erfolg ist ein Schritt bei…"  
_

Sie stoppte, das waren nicht die richtigen Worte. Oh mein Gott, hoffentlich würde sie sie hinbekommen. Sie kämpfte die Panik hinunter. Es hing alles davon ab, dass sie Lee erreichte.

_Amanda: „Erfolg kommt Schritt für Schritt."  
_

Lee hatte Billy angestarrt, als er nun diese Worte von Amanda hörte, die sie leise, fast flüsternd noch ausgesprochen hatte, wanderten seine Augen zu ihr. Er schien etwas verwundert. Amanda blickte kurz zu Billy, dann wieder zu Lee. Sie hatte ihn erreicht. Zwei Paar braunen Augen starrten aneinander an. Lee schluckte, diese Augen beruhigten ihn, er fühlte sich müde, er war furchtbar angespannt, sein Inneres kämpfte die ganze Zeit gegen etwas was er tun sollte, aber eigentlich nicht wollte. Die Wut in seinem inneren ließ merklich nach. Er schloss seine Augen, versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Was tat er hier, warum hatte er die Waffe entsichert in der Hand. Es war doch kein Feind im Raum. Billy war sein Freund, kein Feind. Die Waffe in seiner Hand sicherte er und ließ den Arm erschöpft herabfallen. Die Waffe aber festhaltend. Amanda sah das Sinken der Waffe und atmete auf. Sie hatten die Luft angehalten und spürte nun eine enorme Erleichterung.

Lee holte ebenfalls tief Luft, dann schaute er sie wieder an. Ein Lächeln nur für ihn huschte über ihr Gesicht. Er konnte einen Moment lang die tiefe Erleichterung und Zuneigung für ihn in ihren Augen sehen. Als sie sich dann aufrichtete, schaute Lee zu Billy. Verwundert über den Moment, unschlüssig darüber, war in den letzten Minuten hier geschehen war.  
Er schüttelte irritiert leicht den Kopf, lächelte Billy etwas verkrampft zu. Was war mit ihm in den letzten Minuten geschehen, er fühlte sich, wie als ob er aus einer Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht wäre.  
Amandas und Lees Blicke kreuzten sich nochmals, dann drehte Amanda sich weg. Wie sollte sie nun hier den Raum verlassen und ihre Anwesenheit erklären.

_Amanda: „Nun. Haha. Oh, ich bin wohl zu früh dran. Ich soll erst in einer Stunde aus dem Kuchen springen."  
Sie hastete peinlich berührt aus dem Saal. Lachen folgte ihr_ .

Lee, noch immer etwas desorientiert, holte noch einmal tief Luft. Lächelte leicht über ihre Worte und spürte gleichzeitig eine große Dankbarkeit für sie. Was sie genau für ihn getan hatte, wusste er nicht, aber sie hatte ihm und Billy einen riesen Dienst erwiesen. Das spürte er. Langsam fiel alle Anspannung von ihm ab und er blickte in Richtung der Tür, durch die gerade Amanda verschwunden war. Er wünschte sie zurück.

_Lee__: „Und das Labor wird abgebaut, Glaser und sein Kumpel wurden vor einer Stunde abgeholt. Fall abgeschlossen."  
__Amanda: "__Nun siehst du, Glaser wäre niemals erwischt worden, wenn du nicht zum Krankenhaus gekommen wärst."  
__Amanda und Lee hatten den Bullpen verlassen und gingen Richtung des Kleiderschrank-Aufzugs.  
Lee__: "Ah."  
__Amanda__: "Bist du nicht froh, dass du da warst?"  
__Lee__: „Froh? Nein, ich bin nicht froh. Ich denke immer noch, dass diese Orte die seltsamsten, unheimlichsten… „  
__Billy kam angelaufen, während sie auf den Kleiderschrank-Aufzug warteten.  
__Billy__: "Oh, Vogelscheuche. Und Mrs. King."  
__Amanda: __„Hallo."  
__Billy__: „Alec hat gerade angerufen, und jetzt, wo Glaser festgenommen wurde und ihm die Lizenz entzogen wurde, werden die Testergebnisse, die er ihnen gegeben hat, für ungültig erklärt."  
__Amanda schnappte nach Luft.  
__Lee__: „Billy, komm schon, mach keine Scherze darüber."  
__Billy__: „Sie erwartest dich morgen früh im Krankenhaus."  
__Lee__: „Billy."  
__Er suchte Amanda um Hilfe. Amanda ging rückwärts in den Aufzug und schaute dann runter an ihren Kleidern.  
__Amanda__: "Ich werde einfach diese Uniform reinigen lassen."  
_

Auf dem Weg von der Agentur hinaus, nachdem sie ihr Ausweis abgegeben hatte, freute sie sich sogar darauf, die nächsten Tage wieder im Krankenhaus zu verbringen, um einen unleidlichen Lee Stetson zu beruhigen. Aber diesmal ohne einen verrückten Arzt, der das Gehirn der Scarecrow umprogrammieren wollte. Dann wäre er hoffentlich nicht so nervig und gereizt. Weniger aggressiv, liebenswerter als an den letzten Tagen. Und dann werden diese wunderbaren braunen Augen sie hoffentlich wieder freundlicher ansehen.

Am Abend, nachdem Lee wieder eine Tasche für das Krankenhaus gepackt hatte und er sich in sein Bett gelegt hatte, da wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu den braunen Augen von Amanda. Diese Augen verfolgten ihn immer in seinen Träumen und er wollte dies auch. Wenigstens in seinen Träumen, da konnte er von ihr träumen. Aber sonst müsste er sie fern halten von sich. Sonst würde sein Herz nur wieder gebrochen.

Billy war nach dem Gespräch mit Scarecrow und Mrs. King in seinem Büro zurück gegangen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich nachdenklich in seinen Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch.  
Amanda würde die nächsten Tage ein Auge auf Lee haben, damit er sich im Krankenhaus benahm. Amanda, ja Amanda, sie hatte ihm vermutlich heute das Leben gerettet. Wenn sie Lee nicht erreicht hätte, keine Ahnung wie das dann heute ausgegangen wäre.

Vielleicht hätten die Sicherheitskräfte Lee gestoppt, aber was dann. Langwierige Untersuchungen, Suspendierung, Gefängnis oder sie wären beide Tod. Er von seinem Freund erschoss und Lee dann von den Sicherheitskräften. Und Amanda, sie mitten drin. Sie hatten das mit Glaser herausbekommen. Sie hatte ungemeine Instinkte. In Verbindung mit ihrem gesunden Menschenverstand, was für ein Potential. Das hatte er schon vor gut zwei Wochen gesehen, das durfte er sich für die Staatssicherheit nicht durch die Finger gehen lassen.

OK, sie hat Kinder, war eine Hausfrau. Aber die Kinder könnten sie schützen, wenn es darauf ankam. Im Moment war sie eigentlich für Schreibarbeiten eingeplant, aber er sah da noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Er lächelte. Hier sprach **sein** gesunder Menschenverstand.  
Da war etwas in ihr, was Scarecrow beruhigt, ihn in seiner Rücksichtslosigkeit bremste. War sie die Lösung für sein Problem, dass er ständig Angst hatte, dass sein bester Agent aufgrund seiner Unbesonnenheit und Leichtsinnigkeit im Dienst getötet wurde. Seit Lee's Partner erschossen worden war, war es so schlimm wie noch nie geworden. Lee wollte alleine sein, er gefiel sich in der Rolle des einsamen Wolfes. Manchmal dachte Billy auch, dass Lee es herausforderte, dem Tod lachend ins Gesicht schaute. Ob das Lee bewusst war?

Aber Amanda King könnte die Lösung sein, er musste sie zu der Partnerin von Scarecrow machen. Er durfte dies zwar nicht anordnen, denn dann würde Lee dagegen arbeiten, aber mit List und Fingerspitzengefühl müsste er das hinbekommen. Sein Plan war, Amanda immer öfters in die Fällen von Lee zu integrieren und die Sache gut beobachten. Er war sehr zufrieden mit seiner Idee. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück und schloss kurz die Augen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Er musste den Bericht noch einmal durcharbeiten und dann konnte auch er zu seiner Frau und seinen Kindern nach Hause gehen. Sich heute vielleicht wirklich mal einen etwas früheren Feierabend gönnen, immerhin hat er den heutigen Tag unverletzt überlebt. Das schaffte nicht jeder, dessen Ermordung geplant worden war. Aber diese Menschen hatten keine Amanda King.  
Ein breites Grinsen kam auf sein Gesicht und er setzte sich konsequent an die Arbeit, er wollte schnell nach Hause.


	4. Magst du Camping

Haftungsausschluss: „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Productions. Ich liebe die Serie und diese Geschichte ist nur für den Spaß gedacht. Ein Verstoß ist nicht beabsichtigt.

Diese Geschichte enthält Texte aus dem Skript „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" „Magic Bus" Nur zum besseren Verständnis. Sie gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Production und sind hier nur verwendet zum Verständnis.

Ein großes Danke an Sally1093 für das Korrekturlesen.

**Magst du Camping?**

_Lee: „Ähhh. Ich habe versucht, dich anzurufen."  
__Am anderen Ende des Telefons schloss Amanda ihren Mund, den sie zuvor erstaunt offenstehen gelassen hatte.  
Lee: „__Es ist - Es ist eine Art geheimes Fahrzeug. Wir werden sehr früh damit abreisen, also keine Sorge, es wird ein paar Wachen draußen geben, die ganze Nacht auf der Straße. Wir schätzen es sehr, dass du das tust. Vielen Dank."  
__Damit legte er auf, ohne ihr die Chance zu geben, etwas zu erwidern.  
__Amanda: „Oh nein."  
__Sie legte auf, ging dann nach draußen und steckte sich dabei ihre Haare hoch. Draußen blieb sie stehen und schaute sich an, was da in ihrem Vorgarten stand. Ein Campingwagen war in ihrer Einfahrt geparkt.__Ein Mann wusch es. __Er deutete darauf. __Amanda seufzte und machte eine Art "was jetzt?"- Geste.  
_

Lee saß noch immer an dem Schreibtisch, von dem er eben Amanda angerufen hatte. Er hatte während des Gesprächs genau ihre Reaktion vor seinen Augen gehabt. Er grinste, er hatte sich vorgestellt, wie entsetzt und unwillig ihre braunen Augen geblitzt hatten, als er sie eben so einfach überrumpelt hatte. Erst hatte sie ihn gescholten, da er bei ihr privat angerufen hatte, darüber hatte er sich amüsiert und versucht sie zu necken. Als er aber dann mitbekam, dass der Campingwagen bereits angekommen war, hatte er sie einfach totgeredet und noch nicht mal auf ihre Reaktion gewartet. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn beschuldigte, keine Rücksicht zu nehmen. Auch wenn er es gerade nicht getan hatte. In seinen Träumen strahlte sie ihn an mit ihren schönen braunen Augen, er wollte, dass sie dies auch im realen Leben tat.

Was dachte sich Lee und der Geheimdient eigentlich. Ihr einfach einen Campingwagen in den Vorgarten zu stellen. So was Unrealistisches. So ein riesen Teil konnte sie sich doch nicht leisten. Da kommt nur Gerede in der Nachbarschaft auf.  
Und dann verschwand der Wagen vor ihren Augen. Die Agenten ließen ihn sich einfach klauen. Von wegen bewacht. Super hatten die den Wagen bewacht.

Sie musste in die Agentur einen Bericht darüber abgeben und dann ließen sie sie warten. Wie so oft. Manchmal machte es sie schon sauer, dass sie in der Agentur nicht ernst genommen wurde. Gerade von Francine und auch Lee. Mr. Melrose war immer nett zu ihr, aber auch bei ihm konnte sie manchmal spüren, dass er nicht wusste, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sie wusste ja, dass sie immer zu viel und zu schnell redete, wenn sie nervös war, aber der Geheimdienst machte sie nun mal nervös.

Genau wie eben, als sie Billy fragte, ob sie gehen dürfte. Da hatte sie wieder geplappert. Sie hatte genau gesehen, dass Lee von ihr genervt war. Vermutlich hatte er sich sogar für sie geschämt. Dieser arrogante, intolerante Blödmann mit den schönsten Augen auf der Welt. Sie war so wütend über ihn, aber gleichzeitig blieben doch die Gefühle für ihn. Sie musste es schaffen, ihre romantischen Gedanken für ihn zu stoppen, bevor sie sich in ihn verliebte. Sich ganz darauf konzentrieren, ihn als guten Freund zu bekommen. Durch ihn hatte ihr Leben einen anderen Sinn bekommen. Die Agentur tat ihrem Selbstbewusstsein gut, auch wenn sie sie nervös machte.

Amanda stand in ihrem Schlafzimmer vor dem Kleiderschrank und überlegte, was sie anziehen sollte. Was war geeignet um auf einen Golfplatz zu gehen. Auf einem Golfplatz war sie noch nie gewesen. Naja, sie konnte sich ja recht normal anziehen. Sie sollte ja als Fotojournalistin neben Lee als Reporter auftreten. Ihre Gedanken verirrten sich zu dem Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter in der Küche.  
Ihre Mutter hatte sie doch wirklich gefragt ob sie eine Affäre hätte, neben Dean. Dotty hatte sie auch darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Dean sie und die Jungs lieben würde. Aber wollte sie Dean. Sie wusste es nicht. Im Moment hatte sie wenig Zeit für ihn. Er wollte sich verabreden und sie sagte, dass sie keine Zeit hatte. Meistens stimmte das auch, aber sie war vor zwei Tagen auch einfach zu müde gewesen, um noch den Elan für eine Verabredung zu haben. Es war schon anstrengender noch einen Job neben den bisherigen Aufgaben zu haben.  
Der Gedanke mit der Affäre. Doch, eigentlich hätte sie schon gerne mit einem ganz bestimmten Mann eine Affäre, aber das wäre nicht vernünftig. Und sie war Mutter, sie musste ein Vorbild sein und somit musste die Vernunft siegen. Aber das war schwer immer vernünftig zu sein. Auch brauchte sie sich darüber ja keine Gedanken zu machen. Sie würde nie eine Affäre mit Lee haben, weil er sie nicht wollte. Also warum Gedanken darüber machen. Lieber ihn als Freund gewinnen, dann hätte sie wenigstens etwas von ihm.

_Lee__: „Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht dazu bringen, zuzugeben, dass er ein Mitglied der Survivors ist."  
__Amanda__: „Oh, das ist er."  
__Lee schaute überrascht auf.  
__Lee__: „Was?"  
__Amanda__: „Sie hat es mir erzählt. Sie lud mich zu einem besonderen Retreat ein, welches sie nächstes Wochenende haben werden."  
__Sie lächelte Lee an. Lee starrte sie ungläubig an  
__Lee__: „Sie hat dich eingeladen?"  
__Amanda__: „Willst du kommen? Sie sagte, dass sie so etwas wie der Rotary Club sind, wirklich harmlos, nur sie mögen Blätter oder etwas und sie wollte, dass wir ihre Freunde treffen."  
__Sie stöberte durch ihre Handtasche, wie als ob das, was sie sagte, keine große Sache wäre. Lee fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und schaute sie voller Unglaubens an. Amanda nahm andere Sachen aus ihrer Tasche, seufzte und sah Lee an.__  
Amanda: „Hast du ein Aspirin?"  
_

Wie schaffte sie das immer. Er versuchte an die Informationen mit all seinem Können heran zu kommen, leider ohne Erfolg. Und da kommt Amanda da her und hat die Einladung. Genau das was sie gebraucht hatten. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Es war Unglaublich. Und nun fuhr er mit ihr zu diesem Überlebenstraining der Survivors. Er hatte es so sehr versucht ihr auszureden, aber am Schluss hat Billy ihm jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln genommen. „Sie geht" war alles, was Billy sagen musste. Und nun, er hatte Angst, Angst ihr wieder so lange zu nahe zu sein. Angst, dass sie in Gefahr kommt, dass ihr etwas passierte. Und er wäre dafür verantwortlich. Er hatte sie in das Geschäft gebracht.

Amanda saß neben ihm in seinem Porsche und war mit ihren Gedanken ganz wo anders. Die Gedankengänge ihrer Mutter beschäftigten sie. War sie wirklich so, machte sie immer das, was ihr unterstellte wurde. Es war schon richtig, dass sie damals extra eine Zigarette geraucht hatte, nachdem ihr ihre Mutter unterstellt hatte eine geraucht zu haben. Wenn ihre Unschuldsbeteuerungen sie nicht überzeugten, dann wollte sie wenigstens das auch getan haben, wofür sie geschimpft wurde. Das war sehr sturköpfig, das war wohl wahr. Aber sie würde sich doch nicht in eine Affäre stürzen, nur weil ihre Mutter ihr eine unterstellt hatte. Dazu würde ihr im Moment ja wohl auch etwas ganz entscheidendes fehlen und zwar der Mann dazu. Sie hatte zwar ein Exemplar neben sich sitzen, welcher ihr unter die Haut ging, aber sie war für ihn ja nicht interessant. Und zu einer Affäre gehörten zwangsläufig zwei.

Stunden später wurde sie von Lee an ihre Gedanken im Wagen wieder erinnert, als er von ihr eine Bewertung seiner Waden haben wollte. Oh sie würde ihm nie zugeben, dass er ihr gefiel und die Waden auf jeden Fall. Als sie ihn in den kurzen Hosen gesehen hatte, musste sie ihn sich genau ansehen. Da er mit dem Rücken zu ihr gestanden hatte, konnte sie dies ohne Probleme tun. Dieser Mann sah wohl in allem gut aus. Egal ob Anzug oder Sportkleidern. Aber sie würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihm zu gestehen, dass ihr irgendwas an ihm gefiel. Ein ganz OK reicht völlig aus. Und dann hat er auch noch ganz unerwartet einen Punkt getroffen:

_Lee: „Würdest du mir bitte sagen, warum du so verdammt fest entschlossen bist, in diesem Fall zu bleiben? Ich bin nur - nur neugierig."  
Amanda: „Sobald ich etwas anfange, beende ich es gerne und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es meine patriotische Pflicht war."  
Lee: „Oh, patriotische Pflicht. Warum kannst du nicht einfach zugeben, dass du aus all dem einen Kick bekommst? Warum kannst du nicht? Gib einfach zu, dass du das aufregend findest, oder?"  
Amanda: „Oh."_

Oh, er hatte sie erwischt. Aber sie würde sich hüten zuzugeben, dass sie der Nervenkitzel wirklich reizte. Das ihr Leben in den letzten Wochen so viel aufregender und interessanter geworden war. Sie versuchte lieber abzulenken als Lee noch sagte, dass er sie nicht versteht. Gut das er sie nicht verstand. Sie lenkte seine Gedanken zu dem Wissen, was er doch über sie hatte. Ihre Hintergrundanalyse kannte er bestimmt, von ihr wusste er alles und sie wusste von ihm fast nichts… Wenn er ihr nichts erzählte würde sie ihm auch über sich nichts mehr preisgeben. Und er wollte nichts erzählen. Kaum fragte sie ihn etwas, war es gleich zu persönlich. Was konnte an seinem Codenamen Scarecrow schon so persönlich sein. Das war doch nur eine Ausrede um nichts sagen zu müssen.

Ausgerechnet nach seinem Codenamen musste sie ihn fragen. Und dann auch noch ob er mal verheiratet war. Oh verdammt. Genau die zwei schmerzenden Punkte seines Lebens musste sie ansprechen. Dorothy und Eva, er musste von ihren Fragen wegkommen. Er entschied sich schnell über den derzeitigen Fall zu schimpfen, dass sie nicht weiterkamen. Besser das zugeben, als ihre Fragen. Er würde ihr ja von sich erzählen, aber nicht das.  
Als er sich ihr dann wieder zu wand sah er leichte Frustration über ihn in ihren braunen Augen, die sich aber plötzlich in einen Ausdruck der Angst wandelte. Sie waren mal wieder erwischt worden.

_Bei der Schießerei am Campingwagen wurde Lee in den linken Oberschenkel geschossen. Amanda eilte zu ihm.  
__Amanda__: „Komm schon!"  
__Lee__: „Nein."  
__Amanda__: „Steh auf."  
__Lee__: „Mach weiter."  
__Amanda__: „Nein."  
__Lee__: „Lass mich gehen!"  
__Sie brachte ihn schließlich in den Campingwagen. Lee half mit seinem rechten Fuß. Amanda stieg über ihn und schloss die Tür und half ihm dann sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzten.  
__Amanda__: „Lass mich, sagt er."  
__Sie ging zum Fahrersitz und versucht den Caravan zu starten.  
__Lee__: „Sie sagen uns, dass wir das sagen sollen. Gott sei Dank, du hörst mir nie zu."__  
_

Und er war ihr dankbar. Wieder hatte sie ihm aus der Patsche geholfen, sein Leben gerettet. Es war wirklich ärgerlich. Er musste sich aber nun erst mal darauf konzentrieren, den Raketenabschuss zu unterbrechen.  
Und sie haben es geschafft, wirklich in der letzten Sekunde. Amanda hat den Wagen hervorragend gefahren und Lee hat den Countdown in letzter Sekunde abbrechen können.

„Lass mich gehen". Wie hätte sie das machen können. Während sie den Caravan steuerte gingen ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu diesen Worten. Niemals hätte sie ihn zurücklassen können. Nie. Hoffentlich würde er das nie wieder von ihr verlangen. Sie würde ihn nirgends irgendwann im Stich lassen. Er war ihr zu wichtig. Eigentlich konnte sie niemanden einfach im Stich lassen. Das lag nicht in ihrer Art. Aber am wenigsten ihn.

_Billy und Francine eilten zum Campingwagen, Billy entriegelte die Tür und sie traten ein. Amanda und Lee lehnten am Computer. Beide sehr erschöpft, aber ruhig, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.  
__Amanda__: „Hallo."  
__Lee__: „Ich habe ihn gestoppt. Er wird nicht feuern."  
__Francine und Billy waren erleichtert.  
__Billy__: „Gut. Sehr gut. Alles in Ordnung?"  
__Lee hielt sein verwundetes Bein und Amanda antwortet mit schwacher Stimme:  
__„Oh ja."  
__Sie drehte sich zu Lee um und tauschte einen Blick mit ihm aus. Er verzog das Gesicht.  
__Billy__: „Gut. Oh, Stetson, gute Arbeit."  
__Lee__: „Ja."  
__Billy__: „Nun, lassen Sie uns das Ding aufräumen und nach Arizona bringen."  
__Lee und Amanda starren ihn und dann leicht entsetzt einander an. Sie hatten genug von diesem Campingwagen und konnten die Aufforderung fast nicht glauben.  
_

Das konnte Mr. Melrose doch nicht ernst meine. Lee war verletzt, er konnte doch diesen Wagen jetzt nicht nach Arizona fahren. Er musste ärztlich versorgt werden, brauchte Ruhe. Wenn noch jemand kommen würde und ihm den Campingwagen abnehmen wollte, könnte er doch verletzt nicht so agieren wie er eigentlich sollte.

Ihr entsetzter Blick kreuzte sich mit dem von Lee.

Er war auch fassungslos. Er sollte diesen blöden Caravan jetzt wirklich weiter aufgeladen bekommen. Er hatte gerade das Tal gerettet, war verletzt und erschöpft. Er wollte nicht mehr. In Amandas Augen konnte er das gleiche empfinden sehen. Sie war gleichermaßen entsetzt über Billy's Worte.

Sie waren sich wirklich mal einig.

_Lee__: „Hmm. Okay, deine Arbeit war …."  
__Amanda zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Lee lächelte und sah eine Gelegenheit zur Revenge.  
„__Nicht schlecht."  
__Amanda__: „Nicht schlecht?"  
__Lee__: „Ja. Nicht schlecht."  
__Amanda lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
__Amanda__: „Nicht schlecht."  
__Lee__: „Nun, du denkst, meine Beine sind "okay". Ich denke, deine Arbeit war "nicht schlecht"."  
__Amanda entspannte sich und stand auf. Sie ging genau vor ihn, lehnte sich mit der rechten Hand am Caravan an und sah ihm in die Augen.  
__Amanda__: „Das ist so kleinlich."  
__Lee__: „Möchtest du deine Meinung ändern?"  
__Er lächelte sie herausfordernd an. Ihre Augen wurden breiter und sie starrte ihn an.  
_

Wie sie da mit großen Augen vor ihm stand und ihn ungläubig anschaute musste er sich so zurückhalten. Er hatte sie herausgefordert, ja, aber hatte dabei nicht weit genug gedacht. Dieses Feuer in ihr traf ihn, wenn sie alleine gewesen wären, er hätte ihr wohl einen Kuss gegeben. Er versank in ihren Augen und versuchte verzweifelt die Schutzwände gegen über Amanda schnell wieder aufzustellen. Es durfte nicht zu eng mit ihr werden, nicht so, er wollte keine Frau mehr an sich ranlassen.

Es war nicht sein Ernst, ihre Arbeitsleistung herunter zu spielen, nur weil sie seine Beine nur für OK hielt. Hatte sie an seinem Ego gekratzt. Nein, sie erkannte, dass er sie nur necken wollte. Das gefiel ihr, dieses Wortgefecht. Er flirtete leicht mit ihr, bis im nächsten Moment wieder die Maske des unnahbaren Spions zu erkennen war. Schade, aber es war besser so.


	5. The father of the year

Haftungsausschluss: „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Productions. Ich liebe die Serie und diese Geschichte ist nur für den Spaß gedacht. Ein Verstoß ist nicht beabsichtigt.

Diese Geschichte enthält Texte aus dem Skript „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" „The A.C.M. Kid" Nur zum besseren Verständnis. Sie gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Production und sind hier nur verwendet zum Verständnis.

Ein großes Danke an Sally1093 für das Korrekturlesen.

The father oft the year!

Amanda starrte auf den Telefonhörer. Eben noch hatte sie mit Lee gesprochen. Und er hatte dann einfach aufgelegt, nur mit den Worten, dass er sich wieder meldete. Das Gespräch war verwirrend gewesen. Er hatte ein Problem mit einem Kind. Erst hatte sie ihn aufgezogen, dass er mit Kind eines seiner Dates meinte, aber er hatte dann ungehalten richtiggestellt, dass es um einen Jungen im Teeny-Alter ging. Und dann hatte er aufgelegt. Sie konnte nun nur abwarten, wenn er sich das nächste Mal meldete. Aber die Vorstellung Lee mit einem Kind, irgendwie hatte das was. Sie war sehr gespannt.

Und er rief wirklich noch einmal an. Kurz bevor sie an diesem Tag ins Bett gehen wollte. Und das Gespräch war wieder nur sehr dürftig und knapp.  
„Komm bitte morgen früh zu mir. Ich brauche dich, um auf den Jungen aufzupassen. Bis dann."  
Und schon war das Gespräch wieder beendet. Was dachte der Typ sich eigentlich. Noch nicht mal gefragt, ob sie wollte, ob sie überhaupt Zeit hatte…. Ok sie hatte Zeit, war ja dann Agentur – Arbeit. Zumindest ging sie davon aus. Sie beschloss, gleich nachdem sie die Jungs in die Schule gebracht hätte, würde sie dann am Morgen zu Lee fahren.

Nachdem er mittags mit Amanda telefoniert hatte und das Gespräch abrupt abbrechen musste, weil der Junge, Alexi, wieder abgehauen war, war Lee mit dem wieder einfangen beschäftigt gewesen. Er konnte den Jungen davon überzeugen, mit ihm in die Agentur zu kommen. Aber die ganze Zeit dröhnten Amandas Worte in seinem Kopf:

„_Mit Kind meinst du eines dieser Mädchen welche du datest!"_

Auch während des Gespräches mit Billy und auch, als er dann endlich auf seinem Sofa lag, um dort die Nacht zu verbringen. Was hielt Amanda von ihm? Offensichtlich hatte sie nicht die beste Meinung von ihm, sie hielt ihn für einen Aufreißer von Kindern. Waren seine Dates wirklich immer so jung? Er versuchte sich an die Letzten zu erinnern, aber er sah noch nicht mal mehr ihre Gesichter vor sich. Erschrocken über diese Erkenntnis setzte er sich auf, an Schlaf war gerade nicht mehr zu denken. Verdammt, er konnte sich wirklich noch nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, wie sein letztes Date aussah. War er wirklich so oberflächlich? Waren die Frauen ihm so egal? Nur zum Zeitvertreib? Zum Spiel? Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dann stützte er seine Arme auf die Knie der angezogenen Beine. Gerade gefiel ihm so gar nicht, wie er sich benahm. Ein ungutes Gefühl sammelte sich in seiner Brust. Amanda hatte recht. Und diese Erkenntnis tat weh. Und noch mehr tat ihm weh, dass sie offenbar so über ihn dachte. Seine Gedanken waren in den letzten Wochen oft bei ihr gewesen. Wie sollte er eine Frau wie Amanda überhaupt dazu bringen, ihn zu sehen, sich mit ihm abzugeben? Er war schäbig. Und sie war so vollkommen. Noch einen Grund mehr, sie nicht an sich ran zu lassen. Er war es nicht wert.

Dann dachte er an Alexi, der in seinem Schlafzimmer in seinem Bett lag. Er sah in diesem einsamen, verängstigten Jungen sich selbst als Kind. Immer frech. Allen entgegengestellt, nur niemanden zeigen, wie es in einem drin aussah. Wie sehr er Zuneigung und Geborgenheit gebraucht hätte. Da er diese bei seinem Onkel nicht bekam, zeigte er niemanden, dass ihm etwas fehlte. Und das gleiche sah er bei Alexi. Der Junge tat ihm leid. Er rührte in Lees Herzen eine Stelle, die Lee noch nie geöffnet hatte.

Er hatte auch Billy und Francine sehr verwundert, als er vorschlug, Alexi mit zu sich zu nehmen. Die Blicke, die die beiden wechselten sagten alles aus. Sie verstanden ihn nicht. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, er würde ihnen aber nicht sagen, warum er Alexi wirklich mitnehmen wollte. Schon vor dem Gespräch mit Billy war ihm klar gewesen, dass Alexi wohl in ein Kinderheim gesteckt werden würde, bis die Eltern gefunden waren. Aber das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er würde den Jungen nehmen, erst mal.

Daher hatte er auch gleich, als er mit ihm in der Agentur angekommen war, Amanda noch schnell angerufen. Sie sollte ihm helfen. Er hatte sie nicht gefragt, er hatte sie einfach für morgens zu sich bestellt. Das war nicht freundlich gewesen. Das war ihm klar. Aber er wollte ihr nicht die Gelegenheit geben noch eine Spitze Bemerkung wegen seinen Freundinnen zu machen und ihr auch nicht die Möglichkeit geben nein zu sagen.

Er hatte sie nun schon ein paar Tage nicht gesehen. Sie fehlte ihm. Nur ein ganz wenig, oh man, wen wollte er veräppeln, nicht nur ein wenig. Das würde er aber niemanden gegenüber eingestehen, ihr auch nicht und das Zugeständnis zu sich selbst war ihm auch schwergefallen. Aber, er konnte sich so viel dagegen wehren wie er wollte, er mochte sie. Sie war in seinen Träumen, er dachte oft an sie. Und er wäre ein Narr, wenn er es sich nicht selbst eingestand. Aber es würde niemand erfahren, und er würde darüber hinwegkommen. Dafür würde er sorgen. Sein Herz gehörte nur noch ihm.

Und er musste die Eltern von Alexi finden, er musste einfach. Der Junge sollte nicht ohne seine Eltern aufwachsen.

_Früh am Morgen in Lee's Wohnung._

_Lee: „Kaffee?"_  
_Amanda: „Mm-hmm."_  
_Sie nickte. Lee nahm die Kaffeekanne und ging in die Küche._  
_Lee: „Gut."_  
_Amanda ging zu den Bücherregalen. Und fuhr mit dem Finger über den Staub auf dem Regal._  
_Amanda: „Weißt du, das erinnert mich an die Wohnung, in der ich lebte, als ich auf dem College war. Mutter hat sie gesehen und ich musste umziehen."_  
_Sie wand sich an Lee:_  
_„Wo ist der kleine Junge, für den ich Babysitter sein soll?"_  
_Lee kam mit einer Kaffeekanne voller Kaffee aus der Küche._  
_Lee: „Zieht sich an."_  
_Er seufzte, noch nicht ganz wach, und ging durch den Raum um Tassen zu holen._  
_„Es dauert nur ein paar Stunden, die ich in die Agentur muss. Ist das ein Problem?"_  
_Amanda: „Nein, nein, ich mag Kinder."_  
_Lee brummte nur_

Amanda amüsierte sich wieder über Lee. Er war so ein Morgenmuffel. Seine schönen braunen Augen blickten noch müde um sich. Oder hatte er nicht gut geschlafen? Naja, er hat wohl auf dem Sofa schlafen müssen. Aber es machte Spaß ihn ein wenig zu ärgern, wenn er noch nicht wach genug war, um ihr passende Antworten zu geben. So hatte sie mal die Oberhand. Und er war wirklich anziehend so am frühen Morgen. Die Haare noch unordentlich, der knappe Bademantel, der seine straffen Waden nicht verbarg. Die mehr als OK waren. Sie starrte kurz auf den Morgenmantel. Wie sah er darunter aus. Seine muskulöse Brust kannte sie ja auch schon. Und der Rest? Als ihr bewusst wurde, wo ihre Gedanken gerade hingegangen waren, erschrak sie. Schnell sagte sie:

„_Bist du immer so schlagkräftig im Morgen?", fragte Amanda sarkastisch._  
_Lee: „Bist du immer so frech?"_  
_Amanda lächelte und zuckte mit den Achseln:_  
_„Nun, weißt du, ich denke ich bin einfach das, was du einen Morgenmenschen nennen würdest."_  
_Lee starrte sie ausdruckslos an._  
_Amanda: „Ich nehme an, du bist einfach nicht das, was man einen Morgenmenschen nennt."_  
_Lee lächelte leicht und drehte sich wieder zum Kaffee um._

Wie konnte man am frühen Morgen nur so munter sein. Lee war etwas genervt von Amandas Fröhlichkeit. Er brauchte nach der schlechten Nacht auf seinem Sofa erst mal einen Kaffee, um in die Gänge zu kommen. Hätte sie nicht etwas später erst auftauchen können. Und dann weniger fröhlich. Wenn er wenigstens schon angezogen wäre. Nur so in seinem Bademantel fühlte er sich etwas unterbekleidet. Es wunderte ihn, dass es ihr nicht peinlich war. Sie war doch sonst so. Aber heute Morgen, war sie irgendwie sehr selbstbewusst. Sie hatte ihre braunen Augen über ihn wandern lassen, dass war ihm aufgefallen. Aber er war noch zu müde, es viel ihm nichts Passendes zum Erwidern ein, um ihr Verhalten für sie peinlich zu machen. Ob ihr gefallen hatte, was sie sah? Er hoffte. Auch wenn es nicht sein durfte, dass er sie näher lassen würde. Sie gefiel ihm und irgendwie wollte er ihr auch gefallen, auch wenn er sie nicht an sein Herz lassen würde. Irgendwie kamen ihm seine Gedanken selbstzerstörerisch vor.

_Lee war mit Alexi einkaufen gewesen. Die Essensauswahl von ihnen gefiel Amanda nicht besonders. Als sie Lee streng anschaute sah er nur in seine Kaffeetasse hinunter. Nachdem Alexi den Raum verlassen hatte lächelte Amanda Lee an und auch er konnte sich ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken._  
_Amanda: „Was machst du für den Vater des Jahres?"_  
_Lee sah nun endlich zu ihr auf und lächelte._  
_Lee: „Hey. Er hat eine schlechte Zeit durchgemacht. Seine Eltern kamen in die Vereinigten Staaten als er klein war."_  
_Amanda hörte auf zu lächeln und nickte. Sie hielt ihre Hand hoch, signalisierend, dass sie verstand. Lee fuhr fort.:_  
_„Er wuchs in einer schlechten Nachbarschaft auf, und wer auch immer seine Eltern entführt hat, spielt sehr Rau."_  
_Amanda sah ihn an._

Amandas ruhige Augen trafen seine. Beide machten sich um einen Jungen sorgen, der nicht ihr eigener war. Lee war in Amandas Meinung gerade sehr gewachsen. Ein Verhalten, welches sie noch nie an ihm bemerkt hatte, was ihr aber sehr gefiel und sie beeindruckte. Nicht der harte Spion, den er immer spielte. Es wäre bestimmt interessant, den Lee Stetson hinter der Maske von Scarecrow kennen zu lernen.

Lee hatte Angst zu viel von sich Preis gegeben zu haben. Aber Amanda lächelte ihn nur anerkennend an. Ihre Augen hingen an ihm, als er ihr erzählte, wie sie das mit dem Satellitenprojekt und Alexis Eltern erfahren hatten. Erst als er ihr Geld in die Hände drückte, schaute sie ihn verwirrt an.

_Lee: „Viel Spaß mit ihm, okay?"_  
_Amanda nahm das Geld und starrte es an._  
_Amanda: „Mm-hmm."_  
_Lee: „Und ich werde einen unserer Leute dir folgen lassen, nur für den Fall."_  
_Er begann zu gehen._  
_Amanda: „Nur für den Fall was?"_  
_Lee: „Nun, weißt du, nur für den Fall, dass einige unserer Freunde auch gerne Alexi in die Hände bekommen würden."_  
_Amanda schnappte nach Luft._  
_Amanda: „Wirklich?"_  
_Lee senkte seine Stimme, um bedrohlich zu klingen._  
_Lee: „Ja, Amanda. Gefahr, Aufregung, Intrigen."_  
_Amanda: „Oh, halt die Klappe."_  
_Lee lachte und ging_.

Lee ließ Amanda mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zurück. Nichts war von dem Morgenmuffel mehr da. Er war wieder sein übliches Selbst. Und sie hatte nun den Jungen zu betreuen. Hoffentlich kam sie mit ihm zurecht.

Es ging dann den ganzen Tag ganz gut, auch mit ihren Söhnen kam Alexi klar, auch wenn er ihnen Dinge beibrachte, die ihr nicht ganz so gefielen. Aber das würde sie dann schon später wieder in den Griff bekommen. Sie ließ Alexi auch in ihrem Haus übernachten. Als sie aber am nächsten Tag feststellte, dass Alexi sich wohl in der Nacht davongeschlichen hatte, machte sie sich Sorgen und musste es Lee unbedingt sagen. Er musste es wissen. Daher machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Bar, in der Lee sich Undercover aufhielt. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie ihn damit nicht auffliegen lassen würde. Hoffentlich konnten sie sich dort irgendwie unauffällig unterhalten, so dass es nicht auffiel und sein Cover bestehen bleiben würde. Aber sie musste einfach mit ihm reden. Sie war sehr beunruhigt über ihre Beobachtung.

_In der Bar_

_Lee stand mit Mr. Becker zusammen und sie tranken._  
_Amanda winkte Lee zu._  
_Lee versuchte in seiner Rolle zu bleiben, also lachte er nervös und sagte zu Becker:_  
_"Jetzt siehst du, warum ich so kaputt bin. Die meisten Exfrauen nehmen einfach das Telefon. Nicht meine. Sie springt in ein Flugzeug. … Entschuldige mich für eine Minute."_  
_Er ging an der Bar entlang zu Amanda._  
_Lee zu Amanda: „Der Unterhaltscheck ist in der Post, Süße."_  
_Amanda erkannte, was er tat und spielte mit._  
_Amanda: „Nun, ich musste dich sehen, Ricky Joe. Es geht um den Jungen."_  
_Lee: „Nun, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, Schatz."_  
_Amanda: „Nun, mit ihm ist definitiv etwas los, Schatz. Ich glaube, er ist letzte Nacht weggelaufen."_  
_Lee: „Denkst du?"_  
_Amanda: „Nun, er kam zurück. Aber er zertrampelte die Blumen in Mutters Garten. Mutter ist bei mir geblieben, weißt du, seit du gegangen bist." Erwähnte Amanda noch, da Becker zu ihr rüber schaute._  
_Lee: „Ich muss jetzt wieder arbeiten,"_  
_Durch zusammengebissene Zähne:_  
_„oder kann ich meinen Job total vermasseln, wenn du mich verstehst."_  
_Amanda nickt. Lee flüstert.: „Du musst nur ein Auge auf ihn haben. Komm heute Abend zu mir nach Hause und wir reden."_  
_Amanda nickt erneut. Lee schaut auf sein Glas:_  
_„Sag mir, dass ich stinke."_  
_Amanda schaute sich um. Sie sprach laut:_  
_„Du stinkst."_  
_Lee Nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und hielt es ihr unauffällig hin._  
_Lee: „Wirf mir den Drink ins Gesicht."_  
_Amanda nahm das Glas und spritzte ihm ins Gesicht, genoss es sehr. Lee zuckte etwas zusammen wegen dem Getränk in seinem Gesicht._  
_Amanda: „Und ehrlich gesagt, Ricky Joe, Sex mit dir war immer eine große Enttäuschung."_  
_Sie drückte das Glas in seine Hand und ging weg. Lee sah ihr etwas verstört nach._

Amanda verließ bester Laune die Bar. Das hatte Spaß gemacht. Dem großen Scarecrow seinen Trink ins Gesicht zu schütten. Ja, das hatte etwas. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihm damit alle seine Gemeinheiten der letzten Wochen heimgezahlt zu haben. Einmal so etwas tun, das war eine Erfüllung. Sie kicherte noch immer, als sie in ihr Auto stieg. Und ihr abschließender Satz, das war das i-Tüpfelchen gewesen. Sie wusste, dass sie übertrieben hatte, aber er hatte es verdient. Dieser Playboy. Sie hatte eine Genugtuung, wie als ob sie alle von ihm benutzen Frauen gerächt hatte. Dann meldete sich doch wieder ihre gute Seele und es tat ihr dann doch wieder leid, was sie gesagt hatte. Lee war ja doch ein guter Mensch. Er hatte es nicht verdient so behandelt zu werden. Er hatte ihr ja noch nie direkt willentlich weh getan. Und sie wollte ihn doch als Freund gewinnen. Wenigstens als Freund. Mehr würde ja nicht daraus werden. Ob sie in der Nacht von seinen schönen braunen Augen träumte, das war ihre Sache. Ihr Geheimnis, welches sie fest in ihrem Herzen verschließen würde. Niemand würde es erfahren.

Während Lee mit Mr. Becker noch sprach hörte er immer wieder Amandas Worte. Und auch dann später auf dem Weg zur Agentur: „Sex mit dir war immer eine große Enttäuschung." Sie konnte es ja eigentlich nicht beurteilen, aber irgendwie stachen diese Worte. Er wollte, dass sie ihn mochte, wenigstens das und eine gute Meinung von ihm hatte. Diese Worte und auch ihre Behauptung, dass er Kinder datete, die hatten ihn getroffen. Er wollte das sie anders von ihm dachte. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, er wusste, dass er sie nicht an sich ranlassen durfte, seine Gefühle für sie gingen tiefer als es ihm lieb war. Aber er wollte nicht wieder verletzt werden. Sie durfte nie wissen, wie er sich für sie fühlte. Niemals. Ihre ausdrucksstarken Augen sah er immer im Traum und auch sonst mochte er von diesen Augen vertrauensvoll angeblickt werden. Sie sollten ihn mögen, nicht so wie eben in der Bar, auch wenn sie nur eine Rolle gespielt hatte. Hatte sie?

Am Abend kam Lee vollbepackt mit zwei großen Tüten in seine Wohnung. Amanda war da und hatte ein wenig aufgeräumt. Lee trat in sein Wohnzimmer und stellte die beiden roten Tüten ab. In einer befand sich ein großer ausgestopfter Pandabär. Lee und Amanda unterhielten sich über Alexi und Amanda gab zu, dass er ihr ans Herz gewachsen war. Amanda packte den Panda aus und bewunderte ihn. Lee zog eine Schachtel aus der anderen Tüte und stellte sie vor sich auf den Couchtisch. Dann zeigte er Amanda, was er sonst noch in der Tüte für Alexi hatte.

_Amanda: „Sehr gut. Weißt du, es sieht so aus, als würdest du irgendwie versuchen, ähm, seine Zuneigung zu kaufen."_  
_Amanda schaute auf den Panda. Sie nahm sein pelziges Kinn und bewegte es auf sich zu._  
_Amanda: „Du weißt, du könntest definitiv meine mit diesem Kerl kaufen, dieser Kerl ist großartig. Ich …"_

Lee hatte den warmen Blick von Amanda für den Panda gesehen. So wollte er von ihr angesehen werden, ihn sollte sie großartig finden. Er nahm den Panda aus ihrer Reichweite. Er wusste das dies Kleinlich war, aber er konnte nicht anders. Im gleichen Moment ermahnte er sich. Wenn sie ihn bewundern sollte, dann müsste er sie näher an sich lassen. Er wollte es, er konnte aber nicht. Keine Frau wie Amanda würde jemals wieder in die Nähe seines Herzens kommen. Davor würde er sich für immer schützen. Aber sie schaffte es immer wieder, dass er dies vergaß und sich etwas anderes wünschte. Und was sollte dieser Hinweis, dass er sich ihre Zuneigung mit dem Panda kaufen könnte. Er schnaubte innerlich. Ihre Zuneigung wollte er nicht kaufen, verdammt, sie sollte ihn mögen, weil er es war. Mit dem Panda war er bis zu seinem Schreibtisch gegangen, ans andere Ende des Zimmers. Er setzte den Bären dort ab und konnte Amanda nicht ansehen. Er musste dringend weg von ihr. Abstand bekommen. Am besten in den Urlaub fliegen. Strand, Hitze, heiße Mädchen.

„_Mit Kind meinst du eines dieser Mädchen welche du datest!"_

Sein Atem stockte, als ihm wieder Amandas Worte durch den Kopf gingen. Seine Gefühle waren zurzeit arg durcheinander. Einmal Alexi, der etwas in ihm rührte, was er noch nicht so genau bestimmen konnte und dann Amanda. Seit Wochen Amanda und in den letzten drei Tagen mit ihrer spitzen Zunge. So hatte er sie noch nicht kennen gelernt. Kennen lernen, ja, er wollte sie kennen lernen. Sie, ihre Seele, die Frau, die Mutter, ihren Körper, so wie in seinen Träumen. Sein Herz raste. Seine Gefühle für sie waren zu tief, zu viel. Oh, er brauchte dringend Urlaub und Ablenkung. Andere Frauen, die ihn Amanda vergessen ließen. Ihre nächsten Worte rissen ihn aus seinen verwirrenden Gedanken, nur um sie noch mehr zum Rasen zu bringen.

_Amanda: „Weißt du, ich glaube, Alexi hatte recht, als er sagte, dass wir unvereinbar wären."_  
_Lee: „Oh, Alexi hat das gesagt?"_  
_Amanda: „Eigentlich hat er gesagt: "Lee macht Spaß. Du bist eine Spielverderberin."_

Lee schaute Amanda ruhig an. Er wunderte sich, dass er das hinbekam. In ihm sah es ganz anders aus. Er war nicht im Geringsten ruhig. Es stört ihn sehr, dass Alexi sie unvereinbar fand. Es war völlig irrational. Einerseits wollte er sie nicht an sich ranlassen, andererseits wünschte er sich genau das. Warum nur mussten sie ständig miteinander arbeiten. Halt, hier musste er sich selbst ermahnen. Er hatte sie angerufen und um Hilfe gebeten. Sie war die einzige Person gewesen, die er kannte, die mit Kindern umgehen konnte. Er versuchte schnell seine Gedanken auf ein anderes Thema zu schieben:

„_Weißt du, er ist gar nicht so schlimm."_  
_Amanda zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Lee ging zu ihr._  
_Lee: „Ich meine, einige Kinder haben es verdient, ein bisschen verwöhnt zu werden. Das Leben ist nicht einfach. Und es ist viel schwieriger für ein verängstigtes Kind. Weißt du, vielleicht gibt er nur vor, so hart zu sein. Damit niemand weiß, wie viel Angst er hat."_  
_Amanda lächelte._  
_Amanda: „Weißt du, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich schwören, dass du aus persönlicher Erfahrung davon sprichst."_  
_Lee: „Du machst keine Witze. Habe ich dir jemals von meiner Kindheit erzählt?"_  
_Amanda: „Nein."_  
_Lee: „Ja, das habe ich mir gedacht."_

Lee wollte Amanda nicht von seiner Kindheit erzählen, nicht jetzt, vielleicht nie. Zum Glück bemerkte er gerade, dass seine Schallplatten anders sortiert waren und er schürte innerlich eine kleine Wut auf sie. Das lenkte ihn von seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken an sie ab.

_Lee: „Schau, ich sage nur, wir müssen mit dem Kind fertig werden, oder?"_  
_Amanda begann mit dem Panda zu spielen._  
_Lee: „Schaffst du es noch ein bisschen länger? Es tut mir leid, dass er sich raus geschlichen hat."_  
_Amanda ging mit dem Bären zu ihm hinüber._  
_Amanda: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es getan hat. Ich will nur nicht, dass er verletzt wird, weißt du? Ich meine, ich glaube, er weiß viel mehr, als er uns erzählt. Und ich denke, vielleicht hat er versucht, seine Eltern zu kontaktieren."_  
_Lee: „Aber er hat Todesangst und sagt uns nichts."_  
_Amanda umarmte den Bären und sah ihn schlau an._  
_Amanda: „Hmm."_  
_Lee: „Was?"_  
_Amanda: „Oh, nichts. Ich habe nur gedacht, dass ihr harten Jungs vielleicht nicht so hart seid, wie ich dachte."_  
_Amanda lächelte und Lee grinste etwas verhalten._

Lee hatte ihr in den wenigen Sätzen und in seinem Verhalten mit Alexi so viel über sich selbst gesagt. Sie konnte den kleinen einsamen Jungen sehen, der er wohl mal gewesen war. Ob er ihr eines Tages mehr von sich erzählen würde. Sie hoffte es, sie wollte ihn näher kennen lernen. Kurze Zeit waren ihre beiden braunen Augen ineinander hängen geblieben. Kurz hatte sie den Schmerz in seinen sehen können. Es würde sich bestimmt lohnen den Lee Stetson hinter Scarecrow kennen zu lernen. Dort ist bestimmt ein warmherziger, liebevoller Mensch verborgen, der nur schon viel Schmerz erlebt hatte. Ihr Herz lief vor Kummer für ihn über, ihre Gefühle für ihn waren bestimmt gerade sehr deutlich in ihren Augen zu sehen, daher wand sie sich schnell von ihm ab und ging noch einmal in die Küche. Am liebsten hätte sie Lee in die Arme genommen. Nur um sich davon abzuhalten, hatte sie stattdessen mit dem Panda gespielt. Ihr Herz war voll für ihn, sie liebte ihn, aber das durfte nicht sein. Diese Liebe würde nie Erfüllung bekommen, sie musste sie vergessen.

_Im Hinterzimmer der Spielhalle, in einem Schrank. Amanda und Lee waren mit ihren Händen an der dicken Kleiderstange festgebunden._

_Amanda: „Wenn du uns hilfst, werden deine Eltern nicht verletzt."_  
_Alexi: „Erschossen."_  
_Amanda: „Erschossen. Sie werden nicht erschossen. Schau mal, Alexi. Das ist Lee Stetson. Er ist einer der Top-Agenten des Landes. Wenn du uns einfach losbindest, wird er deine Eltern retten und diese Leute aufhalten, vertraue mir."_  
_Lee: „Ja."_  
_Alexi: „Wenn er so toll ist, was macht er dann gefesselt in einem Schrank?"_  
_Lee und Amanda starrten sich an. _  
_Amanda: „Sehr gute Frage."_  
_Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Lee sah sie an._

Als Alexi dann gegangen war und sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen hatte meinte Lee:

„_Einer der Top-Agenten in diesem Land?"_  
_Amanda: „Zu viel?"_  
_Lee nickte._  
_Amanda: „Ich habe es sofort gespürt. Zu viel"_

Trotz ihrer ungünstigen Situation musste Lee etwas schmunzeln. Es war ihm trotzdem runter gegangen wie Öl, dass Amanda ihn als einen der Top-Agenten des Landes bezeichnet hatte. Sie bewunderte ihn also etwas? Das tat seinem gerade angeschlagenen Ego gut. Ihre spitzen Bemerkungen in den letzten Tagen und nun gefesselt in eine Art Schrank und noch keine Idee wie sie hier rauskommen sollten. Als erstes mussten auf jeden Fall diese Fesseln weg. Und dazu konnten sie nur ihre Zähne benutzen.

Beide hatten während ihrer Versuche die Fesseln zu lösen ungute Momente. Sie kamen sich dabei so verdammt nah, ihre Lippen nicht weit voneinander entfernt. Lee ermahnte sich zur absoluten Ruhe, versuchte seine Gedanken ausschließlich auf die Seile zu fokussieren. Amanda konzentrierte sich auf die Aufgabe und versuchte seine Nähe zu ignorieren. Wenn sie auf ihn reagieren würde, hätte sie sich vor ihm lächerlich gemacht und das wollte sie ja auf keinen Fall.

_Und als sie die Bösewichte dann hatten._  
_Amanda: „Wie ich schon sagte. Einer der Top-Agenten „_  
_Alexi nickte immer noch lächelnd. Lee hielt abwehrend seine Hand hoch._  
_Lee: „Nein, nein, nein. Nein, sag es nicht."_  
_Amanda sah Alexi an und zuckte mit den Achseln. Alexi lächelte härter. Lee sah für eine Sekunde weg, dann schaute er zurück und lächelte auch._  
_Lee: „Okay. Sag es."_  
_Amanda zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Lees Lächeln verschwand._  
_Lee: „Sag es."_  
_Amanda schüttelte den Kopf und versucht nicht zu lachen. Lee starrte sie finster an._

Und wieder hatte sie es getan. Ihre wunderschönen Augen schauten ihn ruhig und voller Wärme an, aber die Anerkennung, die wollte sie ihm nicht geben. Was war das während der letzten Tage mit ihr. Sie hatte laufend die Oberhand. Seine Dates mit Kindern, enttäuschender Sex und nun doch nicht der Top Agent. Er schaute sie dann noch einmal an und sah den Schalk in ihren Augen. Er musste nun doch lachen. Sie fiel mit ein. Sie hatten eine Basis zusammen erreicht, sie konnten mit einander arbeiten, sich gegenseitig ärgern und doch ohne viel Worte wieder ins reine kommen. Das Arbeiten mit ihr hatte etwas. Könnten sie Freunde werden?

_Amandas Haus am Abend._

_Amanda ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Niemand war draußen, also schaute sie sich um. Als sie dann zu ihren Füßen etwas sah, lächelte sie. Amanda ging etwas nach vorne und kniete sich hinter dem großen ausgestopften Panda nieder. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Dann hörte sie ein Auto davonfahren und lächelte in diese Richtung. Dean rief von innen._  
_Dean: „Amanda? Wer ist es?"_  
_Amanda lächelte und schaute auf den Bären._

Ihr Herz hatte kurz ausgesetzt. Lee hatte ihr den Bären gebracht. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass er ihr gefallen hatte. Er hatte ihn ihr geschenkt. Mochte er sie somit doch etwas? Konnten sie auf dieser Basis zusammenarbeiten? War dies doch der Beginn einer Freundschaft?


	6. Penelope

Haftungsausschluss: „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Productions. Ich liebe die Serie und diese Geschichte ist nur für den Spaß gedacht. Ein Verstoß ist nicht beabsichtigt.

Diese Geschichte enthält Texte aus dem Skript „Scarecrow and Mrs. King" „Always look a gift horse in the mouth"" Nur zum besseren Verständnis. Sie gehören Warner Brothers und Shoot the Moon Production.

Ein großes Danke an Sally1093 für das Korrekturlesen.

**Penelope**

Amanda saß am Fenster ihres Zimmers von Bo Johnsons Ranch und schaute in den Sternenhimmel. Sie sah die Sterne nicht, sie war frustriert, die letzten Tage waren nicht so gelaufen, wie sie sollten.  
Erst hat sie sich in der Agentur vor Billy, Francine und Lee blamiert, als sie fragte, ob sie nicht unter anderem Selbstverteidigung lernen sollte. Sie haben alle innerlich über sie gelacht und Lee hat sich später dann auch noch mal darüber lächerlich gemacht, als sie sich mit Penelope bei der Schule getroffen hatten. Was war an diesem Wunsch so falsch? Am meisten hatten ihr eigentlich Lees Worte weh getan:

„_Ja, es ist großartig, dass du nichts weißt. Verdammt, der Feind könnte dich wochenlang quälen und würde nichts erfahren."  
_

War sie ihm so egal? Wochenlang quälen! Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Wenn sie sich verteidigen könnte, dann käme es vielleicht erst gar nicht dazu. Diese Seite des Jobs des Agenten hatte sie bisher nicht so bedacht.  
Und das mit dem Undercover, Lee's Ermahnung, dass sie ihn nicht ansehen soll, wenn sie mit ihm spricht, damit niemand merkte, dass sie auch für den Geheimdienst arbeitet. Ja, ok, kurz fühlte sie sich wohl, als er sagte _„dass du eine von uns bist."_ aber das hatte nicht lange angehalten. Spätestens als er einfach verschwand, war die Hochstimmung wieder verschwunden. Ihr fiel es gerade schwer, locker mit ihm umzugehen. Von der guten Stimmung vom Fall mit Alexi war nichts mehr übrig. Da hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, sie könnten Freunde werden.

Gar nicht weit von Amandas Zimmer stand Lee im Schatten und schaute zu ihrem Fenster. Er sah sie dort sitzen. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie sich umschaute, sie starrte nur nach draußen und war in Gedanken. Er wusste, dass sie etwas störte. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich auch wie ein Idiot benommen. Nachdem er ihr den Panda vor die Haustür gelegt hatte, war er noch ziellos in der Gegend herumgefahren. Sie hatte ihn bei dem Fall mit Alexi mit ihrer spitzen Zunge ein paarmal getroffen, tief getroffen. Sie hatte ihn zum Grübeln gebracht, über sich, über sein Leben. Und so etwas mochte er so gar nicht.

Nun hatte er es ihr die letzten Tage heimgezahlt. Er war überheblich und besserwisserisch gewesen. Dass sie ihre Arbeit mit der Prinzessin gut gemacht hatte, mit keinem Wort hatte er ihr diese Anerkennung gegeben. So wie sie ihm die Anerkennung verweigert hatte. Wie kindisch das war, war ihm völlig bewusst. Auch das er ihr verboten hatte, ihn anzusehen, mit der Begründung, dass sie sich nicht kennen sollten, war nur ein Spiel. Ein Spiel um ihr zu zeigen, dass er der erfahrene Agent und sie die Zivilistin war. Aber in Wahrheit war er ein kleinlicher Idiot. Sein Herz wollte was ganz anderes von ihr und er tat ihr absichtlich weh, damit er sich vor ihr schützen konnte. Aber damit würde er sie vielleicht so sehr verletzten, dass sie ganz ging. Das wollte er aber nicht.

_Penelope: „Er ist irgendwie süß."  
Amanda: „Wer?"  
Penelope: „Dieser Agent, Mr. Stetson. Der für die Sicherheit verantwortlich ist."  
Amanda: „Oh der."  
Penelope: „Ja, der. Ja, ich merke, er hat keinen Ehering an."  
Amanda: „Ach nein. Nein, ich könnte mich niemals mit jemandem beschäftigen, der so einen Beruf hat. Das ist ... Das ist zu gefährlich."  
Penelope: „Manchmal kann gefährlich Spaß machen."  
Amanda: „Manchmal kann gefährlich gefährlich sein."  
_

Oh, man, dieses Gespräch mit Penelope hatte ihre ganzen Gefühle für Lee wieder in Aufruhr gebracht. Ja, die Arbeit war gefährlich, aber auch der Mann war gefährlich. Gefährlich für ihr Herz. Er raubte ihr den Schlaf und sie wusste doch, dass sie für ihn total uninteressant war. Sie spielte nicht in seiner Liga. Aber egal wie sehr sie sich einredete, dass sie nur mit ihm Befreundet sein wollte, sie wusste, dass sie mehr wollte. So verdammt viel mehr.

_Penelope: „Oh-hoh!"  
Amanda: „Das ist kein oh-hoh."  
Penelope: „Oh."  
Amanda: „Ähm. Nein, nein. Ich weiß nicht, was der Mann will."  
Penelope: „Nein?"  
Amanda: „Nein!"  
Penelope: „Läutet Geißblatt und Mondlicht eine Glocke?"  
Amanda: „Oh, du hast eine lebhafte Fantasie."  
Penelope: „Amanda, es sieht so aus, als ob der einzige Spaß, den ich an diesem Wochenende haben werde, darin besteht, von dem Spaß zu hören, den du an diesem Wochenende hast."  
(Sie geht durch den Raum. Amanda hält ihren Kopf in den Händen.)  
Amanda: „Oh nein."  
Penelope: „Also, warum fängst du nicht bitte einfach an und ich fange an Spaß zu haben, huh?"  
(Sie geht zu Treppe)  
Penelope: „Ich gehe schlafen."  
(Sie dreht sich zu Amanda um und senkt die Stimme.)  
Penelope: „Nur warte ein paar diskrete Momente und gib Gas! Gute Nacht!"  
(Immer noch lachend geht sie die Treppe zu den Schlafzimmern hinauf. Amanda starrt ihr nach.)  
_

Jetzt nahm Penelope an, dass sie ein Verhältnis mit Lee hätte. Das war zwar sehr oft das, was sie wollte, aber daraus würde nie etwas werden. Von der einen Seite her, dass sie sich davor werte, obwohl sie es sehnsüchtig wollte. Die andere Seite war ja noch eindeutiger, dass sie nicht in Lee's Liga spielte. Aber sein Auftritt eben vor dem Fenster war nun wirklich nicht einem super Spion würdig gewesen. So wie als ob er es wollte, dass ihre Deckung aufflog. Oder dass er wollte, dass sie das hatten, was Penelope annahm.

Als er nun wirklich gleich auftauchte, winkte Amanda ihm kopfschüttelnd zu, dass er reinkommen sollte. Er stieg durch das Fenster, war total übertrieben fröhlich.

Lee hatte sich bildlich bereits geohrfeigt, dass er so sorglos vor dem Fenster aufgetaucht war. Da hatte er nicht nachgedacht. Er hatte nicht angenommen, dass Amanda zu dieser Uhrzeit noch mit der Prinzessin zusammensaß. Aber wenn er genauer darüber nachgedacht hätte, der Prinz war mit Bo in einer Besprechung. Da langweilte sich die Prinzessin und mit wem sollte sie sonst reden, als mit Amanda. Jemand anderes zum Reden hatte sie ja nicht. Was ja wirklich sehr traurig war. Er war aber so begierig gewesen, sein neues Wissen über Bo Johnson mit Amanda zu teilen, dass er seine Vorsicht in den Wind geschossen hatte. Sein Wunsch mit ihr zu reden, ihre Gesellschaft zu suchen, die Informationen wie mit einem Partner zu teilen, darüber musste er sich dringend später Gedanken machen. Im Moment schob er dies zur Seite. Jetzt zählten nur diese Wünsche. Er wollte sich gerade nicht darüber den Kopf zermartern. Gerade gab er seinen Bedürfnissen nach. Mit den anderen Agenten vor Ort konnte und wollte er das Thema nicht bereden. Nein, das wollte er ausschließlich mit Amanda, mit der Frau, die seine Träume beherrschte. Die Frau, die er zur guten Freundin, als Kumpel haben wollte, weil er sie nicht in sein Herz lassen wollte, lassen durfte. Sein Gedanke von letzter Nacht, dass sie bereits in seinen Herzen wäre, darüber wollte er auch nicht mehr nachdenken. Jetzt stieg er mit einem breiten Lachen im Gesicht durch das Fenster, die Verlegenheit über sein dummes Verhalten vor ein paar Minuten damit runterspielend. Er wollte so tun, als wäre es nicht unprofessionell gewesen.

_Amanda: „Ich dachte, ich hätte Undercover sein sollen."  
Lee: „Bist du. Warum? Ist etwas falsch?"  
Amanda: „Oh nein, nein, das war eine sehr subtile Leistung, die du da am Fenster gabst.  
Sie denkt jetzt, wir haben ein Oh-ho-ho."  
Lee: „Ein was?"  
Amanda: „Du hast mich verstanden. Sie denkt, du bist süß."  
Lee: „Ich bin süß."  
Amanda: „Nicht so süß."  
Lee: „Hör dir das an."  
_

Lee wechselte schnell das Thema. Da war ihre spitze Zunge wieder gewesen, die ihn mitten ins Herz traf. Ja verdammt, er wollte sie von sich fern halten, aber andererseits doch nicht. Er zweifelte ernsthaft an seinem Geisteszustand. Diese Frau warf ihn in ein Wechselbad der Gefühle. Aber nein, eigentlich war es nicht Amanda. Es war er, seine Weigerung seine Gefühle zu zeigen, sie zu zu lassen. Um sein Herz zu schützen würde er so weiter gehen. Er hoffte, dass er einen Weg fand, sie in seinem Leben zu halten und eine Freundschaft aufzubauen. Denn sie verlieren, das stand nicht zur Diskussion. Nein, ein Leben ohne sie, das dürfte es nicht geben. Sie machte ihn wütend, mit ihren spitzen Worten, mit ihrer Art ihn nicht anzubeten, wie sonst die Frauen. Sie gab ihm Kontra. Das liebte er und hasste es gleichzeitig. Und daher kamen sie immer wieder in diese Situationen, dass er sie herablassend behandelte und ungehalten war. Es tat ihm immer gleich leid, aber dann waren die Worte nicht wieder zurück zu nehmen. Aber sie konnte ihn einfach bis aufs Blut reizen.

Als er sah, dass Amanda auf dem weißen durchgehenden Hengst saß, fiel sein Herz. Er musste ihr Leben retten, was war das mit der Klippe. Er steuerte den Jeep an Amanda vorbei, sprang aus dem Wagen und ließ den Jeep über die Klippe fahren, in der Hoffnung, das Pferd stoppen zu können. Als sie dann endlich sicher neben ihm stand, hätte er sie am liebsten in die Arme genommen, vermied es aber. Amandas recht gefasster Umgang mit der Situation half ihm über den Schrecken, so dass er seine Angst um sie mit Scherzen überdecken konnte.

Und wieder hatte Lee sie gerettet. Im letzten Moment. Sie hatte erst mit Schrecken angenommen, dass er mit dem Jeep in den Abgrund stürzte, sah ihn aber dann rausspringen. Sie war so erleichtert, dass ihm nichts geschehen war, dass sie sich keine Gedanken darüber machte, dass sie gerade dem sicheren Tode entkommen war. Lees Scherze halfen ihr über den Schrecken.

_Penelope: „Hör zu, du schreibst, okay?  
Amanda: „Das werde ich."  
Penelope: „Ich möchte unbedingt erfahren, wie es zwischen dir und Mr. Stetson weiter geht."  
Amanda: „Es ist nicht das, was du denkst."  
Penelope: „Oh, sicher."  
(Sie sehen sich lange an, dann umarmen sie sich endlich.)  
Amanda: „Jetzt pass auf dich auf."  
Penelope: „Du auch."  
Amanda: „Alles klar."  
(Sie lassen los und halten sich an den Händen, während Penelope rückwärts zum Auto geht,_

_wo Rheza wartet.)  
Amanda: „Tschüss."  
(Endlich lassen sie los und Penelope geht zum Auto. Lee geht hinter Amanda hoch.)  
Lee: „Also sie sagte, ich sei süß."  
(Amanda dreht sich zu ihm um.)  
Amanda: „Sie stand unter großem Druck."  
Lee: „Amanda, wenn du verdeckt bist, ist es nicht gut, mich anzuschauen, bis der Auftrag offiziell beendet ist."  
(Amanda seufzt, sieht aber nach vorne. Sie winkt adieu.)  
Lee: „Hat die, äh, weiß die Prinzessin, dass du mit uns arbeitest?"  
Amanda: „Nein, aber ich musste einen Grund haben, warum du letzte Nacht vor meinem Fenster warst."  
Lee: „Ah, was hast du dir ausgedacht?"  
Amanda: „Ich habe mir nichts ausgedacht, sie hat es getan."  
(Das Auto fährt weg. Amanda winkt wieder. Lee auch.)  
Lee: „Okay, was hat sie daraus gemacht?"  
Amanda: „Sie glaubt, wir haben eine Sache."  
(Lee dreht seinen Kopf und sieht sie an.)  
Lee: „Eine Sache?"  
Amanda: „Augen geradeaus, Scarecrow."  
(Lee dreht seinen Kopf nach hinten. Dann sieht er sie lächelnd an, dann wieder gerade aus und er lacht.)  
_

Ein Ding, eine Affäre, ein Ding mit Amanda. Eine verlockende Idee. Aber er schob diesen Gedanken ganz schnell weg. Sein Körper war da anderer Meinung, aber das hatte er ja schon Wochenlang in den Griff bekommen. Er war ja kein liebestoller Teenager mehr. Sie bedeutete ihm etwas, das war sicher. So sicher, wie dass es diese Beziehung nie geben dürfte. Nie wieder käme eine Frau so nah an ihn ran, dass sie an sein Herz kommen würde. Lieber für immer alleine, gelegentlich einen willigen weichen Körper in seinem Bett, als jemals wieder diese Schmerzen zu spüren, wenn er einen geliebten Menschen verlor.

Ein Ding, eine Affäre, ein Ding mit Lee. Oh ja, das konnte sie sich vorstellen. Nein, nicht das konnte, das hatte sie sich schon vorgestellt. Sie seufzte. Und da würde es auch bleiben, in ihrer Vorstellung. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen blickten sie nur in ihren Träumen verliebt an, nicht nur verliebt, auch verlangend und sie war die Frau in seinen Armen. Oh, man, sie machte sich vor sich selbst zum Idioten. Sie sollte nicht so an ihn denken.


End file.
